Maka, la esposa perfecta
by AppleSoul.c
Summary: Soul, harto de pelear con Maka le tiende una trampa para hacer que se comporte como la esposa perfecta durante todo un mes. Todo va excelente y han empezado a ocurrir cosas mas allá de la apuesta y empieza a sentir algo que el asegura no son celos ni amor.
1. El inexistente lado femenino de Maka

**Soul Eater NO me pertenece D': Es del increíblemente genial y creativo Atsushi Okubo (: **

-Ya sé que no es posible, Soul.-Dijo Kid riendo.- Maka actuando como una esposa hahaha.

Soul se rio también.

-Pero sabes siempre he tenido la curiosidad de saber si Maka tiene ese lado femenino…

-Hmm… Si lo piensas lo único femenino que tiene Maka es que parece gustarle mucho el color rosa, fuera de eso las cosas de mujeres no parecen encajar mucho con ella.

-Pero aun así, sigue siendo mujer, no creo que sea imposible encontrar su lado femenino.

-Quien sabe…-dijo Kid.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio un momento.

-No me molestaría que Maka fuera un poco mas femenina.- dijo Soul sonriendo mientras imaginaba a Maka en tacones y con un vestido con un bonito estampado de flores.

-¿No te gusta como es ahora?- le pregunto Kid.

-No, no es que no me guste; pero a veces me gustaría que me despertara con el desayuno en la cama, que me recibiera con un abrazo cuando regreso al departamento…

-Y dices que no sientes nada por ella…

Soul lo miro feo.

-Hey digo que no me molestaría de Maka porque vivo con ella; si viviera con alguien mas también me gustaría que hicieran esas cosas por mí.

-No lo creo.-dijo Kid- Dime ¿Te gustaría que Liz te despertara con el desayuno? ¿O Tsubaki?

-No, en realidad seria un tanto incomodo.

-Vez a lo que me refiero.-Dijo Kid.

-¡Bah! Te digo que es solo porque vivo con ella.-dijo Soul pasándose una mano por el cabello, molesto.

Kid se rio al ver que su amigo se sonrojaba.

-En fin.-dijo Kid con un suspiro. Sabía que Soul jamás admitiría que sentía algo por Maka.- ¿Te arriesgarías a llevar a cabo un plan simétricamente perfecto y organizado?

-¿Un plan? ¿Un plan para qué?

-¿¡Como de que para que! ¡Para sacar el lado femenino de Maka!

-¿Y cómo pretendes lograr eso?

-Podrías simplemente decirle que sería bueno que fuera más femenina.-dijo Kid.

-¿Y qué me haga un Maka-chop? No gracias.-Dijo Soul.

-Bueno y que tal si…

-¿¡Qué tal si tuviera que hacerlo quisiera o no!-exclamo Soul.

-¿Quisiera o no?

-¡Sí! ¿Qué tal si simplemente se ve obligada a hacerlo?

-¿Y por qué se vería obligada a hacerlo?

-No lo sé…

Ambos se quedaron pensando unos segundos.

-¿Y si perdiera una apuesta contigo?-dijo Kid abriendo los ojos como platos.

-¡SI!-Exclamo Soul.- ¡Maka nunca incumpliría un trato! Pero ¿Qué clase de apuesta seria?

Volvieron a quedarse pensando un momento.

-¿Basquetball?-dijo Kid.

-No. Maka no entraría en una apuesta en la que sabe que definitivamente va a perder.

-¿Y si no supiera que va a perder?

-Maka sabe que es pésima en basquetball.

-Ya lo sé, pero me refiero a que tal si apuestan en algo en lo que Maka crea que va a ganar, en algo en lo que sea buena, pero que en realidad no pueda ganar.

-¿Algo como qué?

-Hmm… No lo sé. ¿Adivinar autores de libros?

-¡Kid, Maka me ganaría desde el principio!

-No si yo elijo libros que ella no conozca…-dijo Kid con una mirada maliciosa.

-Oh…

-Es muy simple-dijo Kid.- Yo elijo los libros desde un principio, te digo los autores, te los aprendes ¡y ganas!

-¿Qué tan difícil puede ser aprenderse unos 5 autores?-dijo Soul riendo.

De regreso al departamento Soul fantaseo todo el camino con Maka actuando como su esposa llevándole el desayuno en las mañanas, viendo películas a su lado a media noche, despertándolo amablemente en las mañanas… Nada de Maka-Chops, ni de comidas pre-hechas compradas en el supermercado… ¿Podría Maka portarse como la esposa perfecta? Soul no podía esperar por saberlo.

**Hola queridos lectores ^ ^ ¡Estoy de vuelta! Escribir fanfics es adictivo ._. una vez que inicias no puedes parar hahaha.**

**En fin esta es la 'introducción' (por decirlo de alguna forma) de este nuevo fic :D Ustedes que opinan ¿creen que Maka pueda ser la esposa perfecta? ¿Siendo dulce, amable y consentidora con Soul? **

**En mi opinión creo que Maka es demasiado feminista como para ser taaan dulce con un hombre ._.'**

**Bueno espero que les guste la introducción (: Subiré el próximo capítulo en cuanto acabe de escribirlo :D (¡Que bueno que estoy de vacaciones! Ya puedo escribir sin preocuparme por mis tareas)**

**¡Que tengan Feliz Navidad y Feliz Año Nuevo!**

**-Apple Ai Evans**


	2. La competencia

**¡Soul Eater no me pertenece! Es obra maestra de el increíble Atsushi Okubo**

Soul llego al departamento y encontró a Maka limpiando en la cocina.

-Ah, ya llegaste.-dijo evidentemente de mal humor sin siquiera voltear a verlo.- Volviste a dejar un desastre en la cocina.

-Hola, yo también estoy feliz de verte.-le dijo Soul sarcásticamente.-Por Dios Maka no tienes que ser tan obsesiva con la limpieza; pudiste haber esperado a que yo llegara y pedirme que lo limpiara.

-No tengo que pedirte que hagas las cosas, Soul; Ya sabes que no me gusta que dejes sucia la cocina—

-Ni la sala, ni el baño, ni mi cuarto, ni el comedor… Maka, tranquilízate. ¡La mugre no te va a matar!

-Ya lo sé. Pero a diferencia de ti a mi no me gusta vivir en un basurero.

-No sé porque estas tan enojada, ni siquiera deje en tan mal estado la cocina como para que te pongas así.

-No importa como la hayas dejado, Soul, el punto es que a ti no te importa si el departamento se vuelve un desastre; tú puedes vivir en tu desorden, ¡Pero yo no!

-Maka, ya tranquilízate, sabes que no lo hice intencionalmente.

-Eso mismo dijiste cuando dejaron un desastre Black Star y tú la semana pasada.

-¿¡Aun te molesta eso!

-¡Si!-dijo exprimiendo un trapo para después salir de la cocina.

Soul la siguió con la mirada.

-¿Me das un abrazo?-le pregunto asomándose por la puerta de la cocina.

Maka lo fulmino con la mirada desde la entrada de su habitación para después azotar la puerta tras de ella.

-Creo que no.-dijo Soul un tanto decepcionado.

Fue a la sala, encendió la televisión y empezó a hacer zapping con los canales. No había nada interesante, solo películas repetidas, programas de cocina, programas de chistes malos, ballet…

"… Quiero que me haga de comer, que prepare pay de manzana, que todos los días tenga postres en mi refrigerador, que yo no tenga que limpiar la casa, por que como mujer ella es la que limpia…"

-Comentario machista.- pensó Soul después de echarse a reír.-Pero me agrada la idea de los postres.

Siguió viendo el programa y se dio cuenta que era uno de esos programas malos a los que solterones sin remedio iban a buscar esposa. Al parecer estaban dando las características de su esposa perfecta.

-¡Justo lo que necesito!- pensó Soul.- Maka, prepárate porque esto será muy muy difícil…

Soul saco una libreta y empezó a hacer la lista de características que debía tener su esposa perfecta.

-Los tipos de ese programa tienen buenas ideas. -Pensó Soul con una sonrisa malvada

Saco su celular y llamo a Kid.

-¿Cuándo hacemos la apuesta?-le pregunto Soul apenas contesto el celular.

-Cuando tú quieras.-dijo Kid.

-Entre más pronto, mejor.-dijo Soul.- Ya me estoy hartando del mal humor de Maka, de limpiar la casa y de sus 'Ah, ya llegaste' cada vez que vuelvo y está enojada.

-¿Se volvieron a pelear?

-Felicidades, adivinaste.-dijo Soul con un suspiro de frustración.

-Y ¿ahora por qué?

-Por qué no limpie la cocina antes de irme.

-¿Tu cocinaste?

-Sí, ya que ella no quiso hacer nada de comer.

-Ugh…-dijo Kid.- Seguramente dejaste asquerosa la cocina.

-¡Hey! ¡Para tu información soy un genio cocinando!

-Que seas un genio no significa que no dejes un desastre, y Soul cada vez que cocinas dejas un desastre.

-Pero tampoco era para que se enojara tanto.

Kid suspiro.

-En fin ya tengo los libros. Te enviare la lista a tu celular. ¡Apréndetelos! Porque si pierdes Maka se va a querer vengar de ti y no creo que te vaya a ir muy bien…

Soul trago saliva; sabía que Kid tenía razón. Maka estaba tan enojada con el que cualquier oportunidad que tuviera para vengarse la tomaría y se vengaría de la forma más mala que se le ocurriera.

Después de un rato de estar mirando la televisión se fue a su habitación; Con el humor de Maka no le convenía verla en el resto del día.

Maka después de escuchar que Soul se había ido a su habitación llamo a Tsubaki y a Liz para encontrarse todas en el centro comercial cercano al Shibusen. No estaba de buen humor y necesitaba salir del departamento ¡o iba a estallar!

Cuando llegaron todas al ver la expresión de la cara de Maka supieron que ocurría.

-¿Te peleaste con el de nuevo?

-Soul dejo horrible la cocina ¡y yo la tuve que limpiar! ¡De nuevo! ¡Ese idiota no sabe lo que es vivir decentemente! ¡Y después todavía me pide un abrazo! ¡HA! ¿¡Quien se cree que es!

-Calma, Maka, calma. Ya sabes que Soul es así de desordenado, pero hasta eso siempre trata de no dejar las cosas tiradas.- dijo Tsubaki.- Quizás tenía prisa por irse y no alcanzo a recoger la cocina.

-Tal vez…-dijo Maka.

-Lo que me llama la atención-dijo Liz.- Es que después de eso te haya pedido un abrazo.

-Si, a mi también se me hizo extraño.- Dijo Maka.- Nosotros no tenemos la costumbre de darnos abrazos ni nada de eso. No tenemos ese tipo de relación cariñosa. Quizás solo lo hizo para molestar.

-Bah pero ya no pienses en eso.-dijo Liz.- Sabes que lo quieres de cualquier forma.

Maka se ruborizo y suspiro.

-Por eso me preocupa no controlar mi enojo. Me preocupa que algún día se harte de mí y simplemente me deje…

Liz se rio.

-Maka, no te puede dejar alguien que no está saliendo contigo.-dijo Liz.

-Ya lo sé- dijo Maka mirándola feo.- Tú sabes a que cuando digo que no quiero que me deje no me refiero a nada relacionado con amor; me refiero a que me da miedo que se vaya del departamento y cambie de usuario dejándome sin motivos para al menos hablarle. Me da miedo que mi mal carácter nos vuelva extraños…

-Maka-chan eso es imposible.-dijo Tsubaki con una sonrisa.- No creo que Soul y tu se vayan a volver extraños jamás. Además llevan tanto tiempo viviendo juntos; si se quisiera ir ya se habría ido.

Maka sonrió. Tsubaki siempre sabía cómo hacerla sentir mejor.

Estuvieron en el centro comercial unas cuantas horas más y después se fueron a casa de Liz.

-Kid fue al departamento de Soul y Maka-dijo Patty.

Maka puso mala cara.

-Más le vale a que no deje un desastre o lo pondré a limpiar.-dijo Maka.

-Pobre Soul.-dijo Patty sorprendiéndose por la expresión de enojo de Maka.

-Ya no pienses en eso, Maka.-dijo Liz.- ¡Por hoy olvídate de todo eso y diviértete!

Las demás asintieron.

-Ven vamos a mi habitación y veamos una película.-dijo Liz.

La película se llamaba Perfección y trataba de una escuela de mujeres en la cual les enseñaban a comportarse como damas, a caminar correctamente, a cocinar etc. Pero la protagonista estaba en contra de todo lo que les enseñaban en ese lugar.

Lo que les enseñaban ahí le parecía estúpido, pero los novios y esposos de todas las que se graduaban o estudiaban ahí parecían felices…

Miro a Tsubaki. Ella pasaría esa escuela con facilidad. Era dulce, amable, paciente y era excelente en las labores del hogar. Miro a Liz. Era muy fuerte, pero su lado temeroso le daba ese toque tierno a su personalidad. Patty era simplemente linda. Además de que era una experta cocinando.

Ella era la única que jamás podría graduarse de una escuela así.

"¡No seas tonta, Karin! ¡Si se da cuenta que puedes hacer las cosas sola se te va a escapar! Mejor finge que no puedes hacerlo sola y Mark correrá a ayudarte."

Las chicas de la película eran bastante huecas; pero no tontas. Esa chica era muy buena controlando los hombres y aun así los tenia felices.

"A ellos les encanta saber que los necesitas, Karin. Les encanta sentirse como los grandes protectores. Hahaha"

-Es una perra.-dijo Maka.

-Pero es un genio.-dijo Liz.- Y tiene razón en varias cosas que dice.

Tsubaki asintió.

-Es cierto que a los hombres les gusta que los necesites.-dijo Tsubaki.- No es porque les guste saber que eres débil, sino porque les gusta saber que pueden cuidarte.

-También les gustan las chicas femeninas, amables y habilidosas.

Maka suspiro.

-¿Qué pasa Maka?-pregunto Tsubaki.

-Nada…-dijo y siguió viendo la película.

Tsubaki miro a Liz y le pregunto en un susurro:

-¿Qué le pasa?

-Últimamente no andan muy bien las cosas entre Soul y ella.-dijo también susurrando.- Además esta un poco sensible porque está en esos días del mes.

-Oh…

Maka las escuchaba pero en realidad no tenía intención en responder a sus comentarios; estaba demasiado absorbida por sus pensamientos como para tomarles importancia.

Siempre le había preocupado no ser lo suficientemente femenina para gustarle a algún chico, o en este caso para gustarle a Soul. A pesar de llevar tanto tiempo viviendo con Soul ¡no conseguía figurar que era lo que Soul estaba buscando en una chica!

Suspiro de nuevo. Bueno al menos sabía que no le gustaban las chicas planas. Un punto menos para ella.

Al final la protagonista de quedaba con el guapo de la película sin tener que ser como las demás chicas de la escuela y les demostraba a todas que las mujeres no eran robots como les enseñaban ahí, sino seres con cerebro que tomaban sus propias decisiones y actuaban por sus convicciones, no para impresionar a ningún hombre.

-Ojala las cosas fueran así de fáciles.- pensó Maka.

-¡Esta es por no hacerme nunca el desayuno!- grito Soul y abrió otra lata de cerveza.

-Maka no tiene por qué hacerte el desayuno, Soul.-dijo Kid.

-Hahaha- se burlo Black Star.- eso lo dices porque tú eres el que les hace el desayuno a Liz y a Patty. Tsubaki siempre cocina para mí, ¡Su gran Dios!

-Te informo que tenemos una excelente organización en la preparación de los alimentos.- dijo Kid ofendido.- Yo preparo el desayuno, Liz hace la comida y Patty se encarga de los postres.

-¿No era Liz la que hacia el desayuno?-pregunto Soul.

-Sí pero… nunca se despertaba temprano.- dijo Kid haciendo una mueca.

-Ustedes nunca tienen problemas con ellas.-dijo Soul.- En cambio Maka y yo nos la pasamos peleando.

-Todos tenemos problemas.-dijo Kid.

-Corrección.-dijo Black Star.- Todos los mortales como Kid y tu tienen problemas; los Dioses como yo, no. Hahaha.

-Gracias, Black Star.-dijo Soul sarcásticamente.

-Como decía.- Prosiguió Kid.- Todo tenemos problemas; solo que tu y Maka tienen un carácter un poco… explosivo.

-¡Sí! –Dijo Black Star.- Es como mal humor doble.

-Exactamente, Black Star.- dijo Kid- Cuando Soul esta de mal humor es peligroso, y cuando Maka esta de mal humor es ¡más peligroso! Por lo tanto si lo juntas a ambos de mal humor tienes como resultado mal humor a la doble potencia.

-Lo cual trae más problemas.-concluyo Soul

-Algo así.- dijo Kid.- Ya sabes lo que dicen, alguien tiene que ceder; el problema aquí es que ninguno ustedes quiere hacerlo.

-Ambos somos bastante tercos.- reflexiono Soul.

Kid asintió orgulloso de haber hecho a Soul entrar en razón.

-¡Aun así es una chica!- estallo Soul unos segundos después- ¡Que se comporte como una! Se supone que debería ser dulce y comprensiva, no terca y malhumorada.

Obviamente Soul no iba a entrar en razón, eso sería como un milagro.

Kid no quería hacer la apuesta; estaba arrepentido de haberle dado la idea a Soul, pero sabía que si le decía que era una mala idea este no lo iba a escuchar; además a veces los tercos como Soul y Maka necesitaban un golpe más duro para entender que estaban mal, y Kid esperaba que la apuesta les hiciera ver que ambos tenían que trabajar juntos y aprender a ver cuando se equivocaban.

Para las tres de la mañana Black Star y Soul ya habían dejado un desastre en la sala y Kid realmente estaba conteniendo sus impulsos obsesivos de limpieza. Necesitaba dejar intacta la escena del crimen para que Maka se molestara y así poder dar pie a la apuesta.

-Aun así- pensó Kid.- Que Soul y Black Star bebieran de mas no estaba en el plan.

Miro a sus amigos quienes estaban muertos de risa viendo un programa infantil de duendecillos de colores.

-¡Hola, niños!-saludaba el duende amarillo.

-¡Hooola!- contestaron ambos para después tirarse al piso riendo.

-¡Ah por favor!-dijo Kid para sí mismo- Ni siquiera sabía que pasaban shows infantiles en plena madrugada.

-¡Mira ahí está Maka!- exclamo Soul apuntando al duende gruñón que acababa de aparecer regañándolos a todos.

Dos horas después Black Star estaba dormido boca abajo sobre la mesa de la sala y Soul en el sillón.

Kid simplemente se levanto y evitando mirar el desastre se metió a la habitación de Soul; el no planeaba dormir él un lugar tan desordenado.

-¡Oh! Me equivoque de habitación

Cuando encendió la luz se dio cuenta de que estaba en la habitación de Maka.

Miro a su alrededor. Era como esperaba que fuera; bastante sencilla igual que ella.

De pronto sintió un escalofrió.

-Hay algo mal en esta habitación.-susurro Kid mirando cautelosamente a su alrededor.- ¡Ahí!-Grito.

La puerta de su armario estaba abierta rompiendo con la simetría de la habitación.

Se acerco corriendo a cerrarla, pero al acercarse se encontró con lo menos esperado.

-E-e-esto es…-tartamudeo Kid.- ¿¡Esto es de Maka!

Parecía que acababa de entrar en una de esas tiendas a las que jamás quiso acompañar a Liz y a Patty. ¡Todo era tan colorido! Estaba lleno de vestidos con bonitos holanes, tacones de colores distintos, accesorios para el cabello, peluches e infinidad de cosas femeninas. ¿En verdad era todo eso de Maka?

Seguro que Soul no sabía de la existencia de todas esas cosas… de otra forma no pensaría que Maka era poco femenina.

Pero ¿Por qué Maka tenía guardadas todas estas cosas? Jamás la había visto usar la mayoría de estas cosas.

-Basta Kid.- se dijo a si mismo.- No deberías de hurgar en las cosas de una chica.

Salió de la habitación de Maka con la cabeza llena de preguntas, preguntas que probablemente Soul no iba a poderle responder. Prefirió ignorar eso e irse a dormir ya que eran las 5 de la mañana.

Entro a la habitación de Soul y se recostó en la cama de este.

-Espero que la apuesta salga bien mañana…

Maka se despertó temprano en la mañana; a las 8 de la mañana para ser exacta. Se metió a bañar y espero a que las demás despertaran para bajar a desayunar.

-Demonios.-dijo Liz.- Olvide que Kid no está; tendré que cocinar yo.

-O podemos desayunar el pay que hice ayer.- dijo Patty riendo.

-¡Ah, te adoro Patty!- exclamo Liz y abrazo a su hermana contenta de no tener que cocinar.

Mientras desayunaban Maka tomo una decisión.

-Voy a pedirle perdona Soul.-dijo Maka.- Le diré que siento haberme comportado como una arpía y que voy a tratar de controlar mi humor.

-¡Eso es fantástico!-dijo Tsubaki con una sonrisa.

Patty aplaudió y Liz asintió orgullosa.

-Es como dice Kid: Alguien tiene que ceder.

Al medio día salieron todas de casa de Kid y acompañaron a Maka a su departamento para evitar que se arrepintiera y no llevara a cabo su decisión de pedirle perdón a Soul. Estaban orgullosas de que Maka hubiera decidido dejar a un lado su orgullo para arreglar las cosas con Soul; eso demostraba una vez mas lo mucho que lo quería y lo enamorada que estaba de él.

Maka subió las escaleras casi corriendo para llegar al tercer piso, que era en donde se encontraba su departamento; abrió la puerta y soltó un grito.

-¡SOUL EATER EVANS!

-¡Oh por Dios!- dijo Liz sorprendida al ver el gran desastre.

Maka estaba temblando de pies a cabeza; tenía la cara roja de histeria.

Soul levanto la cara del cojín del sofá.

-¿Eh…? Ah, ya llegaste.- le dijo a Maka para volver a aplastar la cara en la almohada.

-¡Si, ya llegue!- grito- ¡Soul, ¿Qué es todo esto?

-¡Déjame dormir!

-¿Qué dijiste?-dijo Maka a punto de estallar.

-Que. Me. Dejes. Dormir.-le dijo Soul provocándola.- Me duele la cabeza.

-Se le llama estar crudo.- le dijo Black Star levantándose de la mesa.

Maka lo volteo a ver fríamente y este salió huyendo de la escena del crimen a saludar a Tsubaki.

-¿Me vas a dejar dormir?-le pregunto Soul

Maka dio un grito de rabia.

-¡Levántate Evans!-grito.- No me importa si estas crudo o no; prometiste que no ibas a volver a repetir lo de la semana pasada y ¡lo hiciste!

Soul se paro.

-¿¡Y que si lo hice! ¡Maka tienes que calmarte! No tienes que ponerte asi solo por que dejo la cocina sucia.

-Esta no es la cocina, Soul.- le dijo secamente con los ojos llorosos.- Esto es un desastre y sabes que tengo razón.

-Eres obsesiva y sabes que tengo razón.-contra ataco Soul.

Maka apretó los puños temblando de enojo.

-Hay que resolver esto.-dijo Kid saliendo de la habitación de Soul.

Maka respiro profundo; no quería que le ganaran las lágrimas. Soul era su oponente y no quería verse débil ante él, no en ese momento.

-Y ¿Cómo pretendes resolver esto?- pregunto Liz.

-Con un juego.- dijo Kid.

-¿Un juego?- pregunto Tsubaki.

-¡Sí!- aplaudió Patty.- ¡Un juego!

A Maka le pareció extraño que Kid quisiera resolver las cosas con un juego, pero sabía que Kid siempre hacia las cosas con buenos motivos así que acepto la idea.

-¿Qué clase de juego?-pregunto Maka.

-El juego consiste en adivinar autores de distintas publicaciones literarias.-dijo Kid.-

-¿Por qué lo explica de una forma tan complicada?-pensó Soul.- Puso simplemente decir 'el juego consiste en adivinar autores de libros'; pff Kid es tan complicado.

Maka sonrió al escuchar el juego. Soul leía, pero no leía tanto como ella, así que sus probabilidades de ganar sobre pasaban el 70 %.

-¡Probablemente Kid está de acuerdo conmigo y planeo todo esto para hacer ver a Soul que está mal!-pensó Maka- ¡Kid es tan buen amigo!

-Si yo gano.-le dijo Maka a Soul.-No volverás a dejar desastres como el de hoy nunca más y no tendré que limpiar ni cocinar en un mes. ¿Okay?

-Si yo gano-dijo Soul.- No volverás a gritarme nunca más y tendrás que comportarte como si fueras mi esposa por un mes—

-¿¡Que!- exclamo Maka.

-Pero no una esposa cualquiera.-dijo Soul con una sonrisa maliciosa.- Tendrás que ser la esposa perfecta. Tendrás que ser amable, dulce, cariñosa, cumplir mis caprichos y obedecer mis reglas.

Maka no podría creer lo que oía ¿¡De verdad Soul quería eso! ¿En serio quería convertirla en una completa idiota? ¿En una dulce, amable y tonta mujer sumisa? Pero no podía rechazar la apuesta ahora.

-¿Hecho?-pregunto Soul sonriendo con sus afilados dientes mientras extendía su mano.

-¡Hecho!-dijo Maka y estrecho su mano.

Las chicas se miraron entre ellas preocupadas. Esperaban que las cosas acabaran bien.

-Okay.-dijo Kid sacando si celular.- seleccionare diez libros distintos que encuentre en internet, diré el título del libro y tendrán que levantar la mano para decir su respuesta ¿entendido?

-Entendido.-dijo Maka

Soul asintió.

-Entonces-dijo Kid.- ¡Empecemos con la competencia!

**¡Charan! ¡El capitulo prometido aquí esta! ¿Creen que Soul se haya aprendido bien los autores? ¿Creen que pueda ganar Maka aun cuando la competencia es una trampa?**

**¿En otras noticias sabían algo de SOUL EATER NOT! Soul Eater Not es el nuevo Manga que Atsushi Okubo estará publicando en Shonen Jump al mismo tiempo que publicara Soul Eater a partir del 11 o 12 de enero del 2011. La historia tiene nuevos personajes y obviamente nueva protagonista. No se sabe si la historia será una continuación de Soul Eater, si será un universo paralelo o si será un Spin-off; Shonen Jump no dio mucha información.**

**La verdad aun no se qué pensar sobre todo esto. ¿Ustedes que opinan de todo esto? ¿Creen que es una buena idea? **

**Espero que el estar publicando dos historias al mismo tiempo no afecte el maravilloso trabajo que Okubo ha hecho hasta ahora. **

**En fin ¡espero que hayan tenido una maravillosa Navidad!**

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**

**-Apple Ai Evans**


	3. Desayunos llenos de amor

**¡Soul Eater no me pertenece! **

Maka y Soul se sentaron uno frente al otro en la sala. Ambos estaban igual de confiados.

Soul sabía que libros iba a elegir Kid, y Maka creía que este erigiría libros que ella ya había leído.

Kid estaba entre la espada y la pared. Y ya no había vuelta atrás.

-Texto literario numero uno.-dijo Kid.- El conde de Montecristo.

-¡Alejandro Dumas!-grito Maka alzando la mano.

-¡Ese libro no venía en la lista!-pensó Soul empezando a asustarse.

Kid había organizado estratégicamente los libros que iba a mencionar para hacer que esta farsa se viera lo más real posible, poniendo como primer libro que clásico que definitivamente Maka iba a conocer. Sabía que si Maka adivinaba el primer libro esta no sospecharía nada de la trampa.

-¡Correcto!-dijo Kid.

Las chicas aplaudieron.

-Texto literario numero dos: La metamorfosis.

-¡Franz Kafka!-dijo Soul saltando de su asiento.

Maka se quedo con la mano media levantada sorprendida por la velocidad de Soul.

-¡Correcto!

-¡Muy bien Soul!-grito Black Star.- ¡Enséñale quien manda!

Maka lo volteo a ver secamente y este se cayó.

-Texto literario numero tres: El mercader de Venecia

-¡William Shakespeare!-grito Soul.

Maka esta sorprendidísima ¡Soul estaba ganando!

-Aunque la respuesta era obvia.- pensó Maka.- Solo que él fue más rápido al responder.

-Texto literario cuatro: El abanico de Lady Windermere.

-¡Oscar Wilde!-exclamo Maka.

Soul no conocía el libro y se quedo callado.

-Texto literario número cinco: La divina comedia.

-¡Dante Alighieri!- exclamaron ambos.

-¡Yo respondí primero!-dijo Soul.

-¡No es cierto!-dijo Maka- ¡Yo respondí antes que tú!

-¡Simplemente eliminemos el libro!-dijo Kid.- De nuevo, texto literario número cinco: El jardín secreto.

-¡Frances Brunett!-dijo Maka.

-Maka: tres, Soul: dos- dijo Liz llevando la cuenta.

Maka miro a Soul con una sonrisa en la cara.

-¡Voy a ganar esto!-pensó Maka.

-Libro número seis: El corazón de las tinieblas.

-¡Joseph Conrad!-grito Maka

-Texto literario número siete: Dracula

-¡Bram Stoker!

-Diablos-pensó Maka.- ¡Es un clásico pero nunca me moleste en averiguar quién era su autor! No importa, aun voy ganando.

-Texto literario número ocho: Medea

-¡Eurípides!-grito Soul.

-Maka: cuatro, Soul: cuatro.

-Texto literario número nueve: Las preciosas ridículas

-¡Moliere!-grito Soul.

Maka lo miro con los ojos abiertos como platos. ¿¡Soul conocía a Moliere! Tenía que ponerse lista o no iba a ganar. Si adivinaba la siguiente al menos seria un empate y seguramente habría un desempate.

-Texto literario número diez: Los hombres que no amaban a las mujeres.

-¡Stieg Larsson!-dijo Soul para después saltar de su silla dando un grito de triunfo.

Maka se quedo atónita mirando a Soul festejar su victoria.

Ese era el libro que le había regalado a Soul en navidad ¿¡Como diablos no recordó el autor!

-Maka: cuatro… Soul: seis.-dijo Liz tan sorprendida como Maka.

-Gana Soul.-dijo Kid tratando de ser parcial en sus reacciones.

Maka se paro aun sin poder decir una palaba por la sorpresa.

Soul dio dos pasos hacia Maka y con una gran sonrisa en la cara le dijo:

-Tu trabajo como mi esposa empieza mañana. ¿Crees estar lista?

Maka no respondió y solo se puso roja. Nadie supo si era por la vergüenza o por el enojo.

Soul se rio y se dio media vuelta.

-¡Voy a ser la mejor esposa del mundo!-le grito Maka.- ¡Seré tan buena esposa que lamentaras no haber alargado el lapso de tiempo a un año!

Soul se rio y se metió a su habitación riéndose. Maka se quedo mirando la puerta cerrada de la habitación de Soul aun temblando de pies a cabeza.

-Maka…

-¡IDIOTA!-grito.

-Creo que me voy.-dijo Black Star.- ¡Pero no lloren por mí, volveré en algún momento a volver a darle sentido a sus vidas!

-Adiós…-dijo Tsubaki con cuidado y se marcho con Black Star.

Liz y Patty huyeron junto con los demás. Solo se quedo Kid.

Kid observo como seguía Maka mirando la puerta hasta que rompió en lágrimas hincada en el piso.

-Tú no estabas mal, Maka.-le dijo Kid hincándose a su lado.- Perdón por haberte metido en esto.

-No tienes la culpa, Kid; yo acepte la apuesta. P-pero… yo le iba a pedir perdón…-dijo Maka y volvió a esconder su cabeza entre las rodillas.- Es un idiota…

-Lo es.- concordó Kid.

Maka se paro y lentamente camino a su habitación. Kid la siguió con la mirada hasta que cerró la puerta tras ella.

Maka se arrojo a su cama y se tapo la cara con la almohada. No le molestaba haber perdido, ni tener que ser prácticamente la esclava de Soul, lo que le molestaba era que ella de verdad estaba decidida a pedirle perdón aun cuando ella no sentía ser la culpable. Ella estaba dispuesta a hacerlo por arreglar las cosas.

Kid toco la puerta.

-¿Puedo pasar?

-No.-respondió Maka secándose las lagrimas.

Kid entro de cualquier forma y se sentó en la cama de Maka, a su lado.

-No soy tan mala…-dijo Maka.- ¿O sí?

-No, Maka, no lo eres.

-Entonces ¿Por qué tenía que hacer todo esto?

Ahora Kid estaba definitivamente arrepentido de haberle dado la idea a Soul. Maka tenía razones para enojarse con él; quizás de enojaba de mas, pero tenía razón al enojarse.

Hubo un momento de silencio y repentinamente Maka pregunto:

-Kid ¿Crees que soy femenina?

-¿Eh? ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?- le pregunto Kid sorprendido.

-No lo sé…-dijo Maka y estrujo la almohada contra su cara.- ¿Crees que las cosas entre Soul y yo estarían mejor… si yo fuera más femenina? Porque eso es lo que pido ¿No? Que sea dulce, amable y cariñosa; que sea la esposa perfecta…

-¿Tú estás de acuerdo con eso?

-¡No lo sé!-dijo Maka y se quito la almohada de la cara.- ¿Me vería extraña hablándole con cariño a Soul?

Kid se rio. Imagino la cara de Soul al escuchar a Maka hablándole con cariño. Estaría totalmente sonrojado.

-El que se vería extraño seria el.-dijo Kid.- Y si, si creo que seas femenina.

-¿En serio?- dijo Maka sorprendida.

-Todas las chicas lo son, solo que unas más que otras. Además… descubrí lo que tienes en tu armario.

-¿¡Que!- exclamo Maka.

-¡No lo hice intencionalmente!- se apresuro a decir Kid antes de que Maka le hiciera un Maka-chop .- Me confundí de habitación y entre a la tuya en lugar de entrar a la de Soul; habías dejado la puerta de tu armario abierta lo cual rompía con la simetría de la habitación entonces me acerque a cerrarla y vi lo que había ahí dentro. Tienes buen gusto. ¿Por qué nunca usas nada de eso?

-¿No se vería extraño en mi?

-¿Por qué se vería extraño?- pregunto Kid.

-No se… quizás porque nunca me he vestido así.

-Bueno entonces ve la apuesta por el lado positivo. Puedes empezar a usarlos usando la apuesta como pretexto.

Maka sonrió.

-Buena idea.

-Además yo creo que el que estará en desventaja sigue siendo Soul.-dijo Kid.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Maka.

-Tengo el presentimiento que lograras hacer que para el segundo día se harte y te ruegue que lo dejes limpiar. Además ya le gustas tal y como eres.

-Kid… ¿El sabe que yo… lo quiero… de esa manera?-pregunto Maka.

Kid negó con la cabeza.

-Es demasiado torpe como para darse cuenta.-dijo Kid.- Igual que tu.

-¿Igual que yo? ¿De que no me doy cuenta?

Kid ya se marchaba por la puerta.

-Bueno tengo que irme. Debo volver a casa para revisar las servilletas; tengo el presentimiento de que Patty volvió a dejarlas asimétricas.

-Espera Kid, ¿de que no me doy cuenta?

Kid cerró la puerta sin responder.

-Voy a ser la mejor esposa del mundo.-dijo Maka.

-Hey, Kid.-le hablo Soul antes de que este se marchara.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Por qué dijiste libros que no estaban en la lista?

-Si te sabias todos los libros Maka iba a sospechar y ambos acabaríamos llorando sangre.

-Buen punto.-dijo Soul.- Gracias por ayudarme en esto. ¡Le voy a enseñar quien manda en este lugar!

Kid hizo una mueca y dijo:

-Solo no te aproveches de la situación, Soul.

Se marcho.

A Soul le sorprendió el repentino consejo de su amigo. ¿Desde cuándo le preocupaba el cómo trataba él a Maka?

-Qué extraño…-pensó Soul.

Soul pasó todo el día en su habitación jugando video juegos por lo que no noto que Maka estuvo fuera todo el más que en la tarde cuando salió a buscar algo de comer.

-Ya veremos qué tal te va mañana, Maka.- se rio Soul antes de irse a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente Soul se sobresalto a escuchar su puerta abrirse… escucho pasos y de pronto…

-Buenos días Soul-kun.

¡Tenia Maka hablándole al oído! Soul se levanto de un salto y Maka encendió la luz.

Cuando Soul pudo aclararse la vista vio a Maka de pies a cabeza ¿¡De dónde diablos había sacado ese delantal! Maka tenía el cabello suelto perfectamente controlado detrás de su oreja derecha; llevaba puesto una bata de dormir amarilla con puntos blancos y sobre de este llevaba un delantal rosa con flores y holanes en los bordes.

-¡M-m-maka! ¡No me asustes así!-exclamo Soul.

-Lo siento…-dijo Maka mirando tristemente al piso.- Yo solo quería… sorprenderte por qué me desperté muy temprano para poder hacerte el desayuno y—

Soul vio como los ojos de su compañera de volvían cristalinos lo cual era seña de próximamente iba a llorar.

-¡M-maka, no llores!

Maka lo miro. Soul sintió un escalofrió y se sonrojo al ver lo bonita que se veía Maka poniendo esa cara.

-¿Qué te pasa, Evans?-se pregunto a si mismo.- No tienes porque sonrojarte ante las actuaciones de Maka. Solamente quiere hacer que te arrepientas por obligarla a fingir que es tu esposa.

Soul trato de calmarse, sin embargo se sentía tan nervioso como si de verdad sintiera algo por Maka.

-Que no es el caso.-se dijo Soul.- Cálmate Evans; enfócate en hacerla saber quién manda.

-Perdóname por ser tan torpe…-dijo Maka caminando para salir de la habitación.

-¡Maka, espera!-grito Soul y se levanto rápidamente de su cama olvidando totalmente que había dormido en bóxers.

Corrió y tomo a Maka por el hombro derecho.

-Hey, no eres torpe.-le dijo.

Maka lo miro de reojo y se puso nerviosa al notar que Soul estaba básicamente en ropa interior.

-Se supone que eres su esposa.- pensó Maka.- ¡Eso no debería ser un problema!

Maka volvió a su actuación de mujer frágil y tonta.

-¿Lo dices enserio?-pregunto girándose hacia él con los ojos brillantes por las lagrimas falsas en sus ojos.

Soul trago saliva.

-Lo digo de verdad.-dijo como hipnotizado.- Me alegra mucho que me hayas hecho el desayuno.

Maka sonrió y pestañeo contenta.

-Quiero ser la mejor esposa, Soul.-dijo y se abalanzo para abrazar el torso desnudo de su compañero.

A Soul le temblaron las manos antes de abrazar a Maka y esta se esforzó tanto como pudo para controlar sus nervios y los pensamientos que rondaban por su cabeza.

Cuando Soul llego a la cocina vio el desayuno más enorme del mundo.

Maka entro revoloteando a la cocina y fue poniendo uno por uno los platos frente a Soul.

-Este desayuno es infalible, Soul.-le dijo poniendo un plato con dos huevos frente a él.- Te prepare una comida diferente por cada grupo de alimentos. Quiero que comas muy bien para que siempre estés sano.

Soul sabía que eso no podía ser bueno. Maka solía ser extremista cuando se proponía algo y temía que llevara al extremo el alimentarlo bien. Por otro lado se le hacía agua la boca con todo lo que Maka acababa de poner en la mesa; además de los dos huevos le había puesto dos rebanadas de pan con mermelada, café, un vaso de jugo, tocino, cereal y entre otras cosas había en un pequeño plato había una rebanada de lo que parecía ser pay de manzana.

-¿Tu preparaste todo esto?-pregunto Soul sorprendido.

Maka asintió.

-Todo lo hice pensando en ti.-dijo sonriente.

Soul volvió a sonrojarse.

-Se ve delicioso…

-Pues entonces come.-dijo Maka dándole un tenedor.

-Primero iré a ponerme una camisa.-dijo Soul.

-Bah, no te preocupes por eso.-dijo Maka con una encantadora sonrisa pasando una mano por el cabello de Soul haciendo que a este se le erizara la piel.- Soy tu esposa así que eres libre de andar por la casa como tú quieras. No se supone que haya falta de intimidad entre ambos…

-¿Falta de intimidad?-pensó Soul poniéndose aun más rojo que antes.- ¿Desde cuándo Maka y yo hablamos de intimidad? O mejor dicho ¿¡Cuando en la vida hemos si quiera usado la palabra intimidad!

Soul no respondió ya que no encontraba que responder y se limito a comer.

Maka sonrió al ver lo confundido que se encontraba Soul, sentía que estaba logrando su cometido; en pocos días Soul se hartaría de sus excesivas atenciones y palabras melosas, le pediría que se anulara el trato realizado en la apuesta y ella ¡seria libre!

Orgullosa, Maka se fue a su habitación a prepararse para ir a clases. Abrió su closet decidida a usar ese vestido con el que nunca se había atrevido a salir de su habitación.

Mientras tanto Soul regresaba a su color natural mientras comía con las manos aun temblorosas.

-¿De verdad Maka preparo todo esto para mí?-se preguntaba sorprendido.- Definitivamente debió haberse despertado temprano para hacer todo esto y definitivamente esto no es nada que haya comprado pre hecho en el súper mercado. Maka es muy buena cocinando…

Pero aun cuando el desayuno era delicioso ¡era demasiado para una sola persona! Soul ya no podía dar un bocado más, pero temía que Maka llorara si no comía lo que con tanto esfuerzo había preparado.

Recordó los ojos cristalinos de Maka cuando lo fue a despertar y volvió a sonrojarse. ¿Por qué diablos le tomaba tanta importancia a esos ojos? Sabía que de alguna manera estaba siendo controlado por los encantos de Maka pero…

-¡Hey!-pensó Soul interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.- ¿Desde cuándo creo que Maka tiene esa clase de encantos? Y ¿si siempre los ha tenido?

Inconscientemente siguió comiendo y para cuando termino sentía que ya no podía ni moverse.

-Al menos Maka no llorara.-se dijo orgulloso descansando en su silla.

De pronto escucho el sonido de unos tacones por el piso de madera de la cocina.

-Pero… Maka nunca usa tacones…-pensó Soul

-¿Terminaste tu desayuno?-le pregunto la voz dulce de Maka desde la entrada de la cocina.

Soul volteo hacia donde venia la voz y abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver a Maka

¿De verdad era esa Maka? ¿Era ella la chica con la que solía pelear? Estaba tan sorprendido que le era difícil creer que ella fuera su usuario.

**Perdonenme por tardarme tanto en subir el capitulo :( mi madre me obligo a ir a visitar a mis familiares fuera del país en donde no tenia internet ni computadora ._. y después me enferme y luego empezaron las clases pero ¡estoy de vuelta! (: **

**¿Qué será lo que habrá visto Soul en Maka que lo dejo tan sorprendido? ¿El lado femenino de Maka tendrá un impacto en los estudiantes del Shibusen? ¿Cómo se sentirá Soul al darse cuenta de la belleza que en realidad tiene Maka y al descubir que no es el único que la nota?**

**Tengan un bonito dia! C:**

**-Apple Ai Evans**


	4. Celos y lagrimas

**¡Soul Eater no me pertenece! Es del increíble Atsushi Okubo (Música ruda de fondo*)**

-¿Terminaste tu desayuno?-le pregunto Maka.

-Si…-dijo Soul sin poder dejar de mirarla completamente sorprendido.- ¿Qué llevas puesto?

Soul miro a Maka de pies a cabeza sorprendido del gran cambio que había en ella. ¿Cómo era posible que un vestido, tacones, un poco de maquillaje y un moño pudieran cambiar tanto a una persona?

El vestido de Maka era corto y rosa, y llevaba en la cintura un cinturón negro que hacia resaltar su respingada figura. En el cabello llevaba un moño negro que le sostenía el cabello del lado izquierdo dejando al descubierto sus hermosos ojos verdes.

-¿No te gusta?-le pregunto Maka.

-¡Hasta se pinto los labios!-estallo Soul internamente asintiendo con la cabeza para responder la pregunta de Maka.- Te vez bien.

Maka sonrió ante la respuesta de su compañero.

-Gracias.-dijo y comenzó a recoger los platos de la mesa.

Soul se quedo inmóvil mirando como caminaba por la cocina recogiendo y limpiando con una sonrisa en su rostro. El radical cambio de Maka no dejaba de sorprenderle; no solo había cambiado su actitud, sino también su imagen. Todo este asunto de la apuesta le estaba revelando a Soul un lado que jamás creyó posible ver en Maka: un lado femenino, delicado y extremadamente cariñoso.

De camino al Shibusen Maka se paso todo el tiempo jugando con el cabello de Soul lo cual hacia que este se pusiera terriblemente nervioso y seguía sin entender por qué.

A Maka a veces le ponía también muy nerviosa toda su actuación por que en el fondo habían cosas que realmente estaba disfrutando hacer, tal y como si fueran reales.

-Y ¿Si en realidad son reales?- se preguntaba Maka.

Ella sabía lo que sentía por Soul, pero llevaba tanto tiempo resignada a que era imposible que él la quisiera más que como a una amiga que jamás pensó que podía llegar a hacer esas cosas o mucho menos sentirse tan nerviosa al estar cerca de Soul lo cual le parecía muy extraño; llevaba mucho tiempo viviendo con él y jamás se había sentido tan nerviosa al estar a su alrededor.

-Quizás es porque ahora estoy siendo otra persona…-pensó Maka.

Al llegar Soul casi tropieza al bajar de la motocicleta lo cual hizo a Maka gritar asustada y correr a auxiliarlo.

-¿Estás bien?-le pregunto mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

Soul se puso rojo y desvió la mirada.

-S-sí, estoy bien, gracias. Voy… a saludar a los chicos.-dijo y se marcho rápidamente con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora.

Maka sonrió satisfecha pero inevitablemente también sonrojada y se fue dando saltitos de alegría a saludar a Liz y a Tsubaki.

-¡Maka!-exclamo Liz sorprendida.- ¡Wow, que cambio!

-Te vez muy linda, Maka- Chan.-dijo Tsubaki sonriente.

-Gracias-respondió Maka.

-¿Qué tal te va con la apuesta?-le pregunto Liz.

-Observa por ti misma, Tehehehe- respondió Patty uniéndose a la conversación.- Mira a Soul.

Liz soltó una carcajada al ver a Soul quien caminaba nerviosamente hacia Kid y Black Star, pasándose una mano por el cabello una y otra vez, sin parar.

-¿Qué le hiciste a Soul?-le pregunto Liz sorprendida de ver a Soul tan nervioso y distraído.

-¡Decidí que no he perdido aun!-dijo Maka alzando un puño de victoria.- ¡Voy a hacer que sufra y se arrepienta de ser tan desordenado y de haberme obligado a ser una sumisa tonta y débil mujer!

-¿Y pretendes lograr eso vestida como princesa?-le pregunto Liz riendo.

-Si.-dijo Maka orgullosa.-Tengo mi método.

-Y ¿Cuál es el método?-pregunto Tsubaki.

-Seré tan atenta, tan cariñosa, tan sumisa, estúpida y frágil que Soul acabara rogándome que anulemos la apuesta.-dijo Maka orgullosa de su plan.

-Pues al parecer vas bien.-dijo Liz.- Se ve muy nervioso.

-Pero Maka-chan.-dijo Tsubaki- tu… ¿sientes algo por Soul- Kun, cierto? ¿No crees que asustarlo así es una mala idea?

Maka frunció el ceño y miro al pavimento.

-No importa. -respondió.- De cualquier forma Soul no está interesado en mí.

-Tsubaki tiene razón.-dijo Liz.- No creo que asustar a Soul sea una buena idea si quieres llegar a tener algo con él.

-¡Pero nunca vamos a tener algo!-dijo Maka con un deje de tristeza en su voz.- Probablemente esto es lo más cerca que voy a estar de poder mostrar lo que siento.

-Y el solo creerá que es un juego.-dijo Liz seriamente.

-Ya lo sé.-dijo Maka tristemente mirando hacia el cielo para evitar derramar las lagrimas que se asomaban por sus ojos.- Pero es mejor así.

-Entonces se acerco a mí y y y… me despertó diciendo en mi oído "Buenos días, Soul- Kun"-dijo imitando la voz melosa de Maka.- Y luego—

Se quedo callado, se tapo la boca y se puso totalmente rojo.

Black Star se rio a carcajadas y Kid solo soltó una risa discreta.

-¿Qué paso después?-pregunto Kid con curiosidad.

Soul volteo a ver a otro lado pues seguía tan confundido que le avergonzaba sus reacciones ante la manera en que Maka se comportaba.

-Cuando abrí los ojos… Maka tenía puesto un delantal lleno de holanes y… ¡Ni siquiera sé de donde saco eso!-estallo Soul.- Luego iba a llorar y… ¡Su cara!

-¿Su cara?-pregunto Kid.

-¡Sí!- dijo Soul hablando cada vez más rápido.- ¡Su cara!

-¿Qué tiene su cara?-pregunto Kid.

-¡Era bonita y tenía una expresión dulce! ¡Todo esto es demasiado extraño!

Black Star seguía riendo a carcajadas ante la desgracia de Soul.

-Creo que el que perdió la apuesta fuiste tú-dijo entre risas, apoyando una mano en el hombro de Soul.

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto Soul ofendido.

-Creo que Maka se está aprovechando de sus 'talentos' femeninos.-dijo Black Star moviendo las manos como si estuviera pellizcando los senos de alguna chica.

-Black Star,-dijo Soul soltando una risa nerviosa e imitando los ademanes del peli azul.- Maka no tiene esa clase de 'talentos'. Además si las chicas pudieran controlarnos con eso tú y Kid serian quienes estarían en apuros.

-¡Ninguna mujer, por más grandes que sean sus 'talentos' puede controlar al grandioso Black Star!-dijo volviendo a hacer el mismo ademan con las manos.- Pero no te preocupes, mi débil amigo, ¡Yo, tu Dios te protegeré del hechizo de Maka!

-No necesito de tus servicios, Black Star.-le dijo Soul.- Yo puedo controlar esta situación, No importa cuáles sean los 'talentos' de Maka; no es más que una chica malhumorada obsesionada con el orden. Tiene que cumplir la apuesta o le agregare una semana más.

-¿Y no ha cumplido con el trato?-pregunto Kid.

Soul volvió a sonrojarse.

-Sí, lo está cumpliendo.- dijo Soul.- Hoy me hizo el desayuno sin que yo se lo pidiera.

-Pues sea lo que sea que ye haya dado de desayunar hace que tu cara cambie de color.-se burlo Black Star.

-Ah, ¡Ya cállate!-le reclamo Soul caminando hacia el interior del edificio.- Vámonos, ya va a empezar la clase.

Kid y Black Star lo siguieron entre risas lo cual solo hizo que Soul se sonrojara aun mas.

Cuando se reunieron con las chicas y Maka vio a Soul totalmente sonrojado decidió seguir con su plan.

-¡Soul- kun!- exclamo y corrió hacia el.- ¿Te sientes bien? Tienes las mejillas rojas, ¿Tienes temperatura?

Maka le puso una mano en la mejilla y todos miraron la escena sorprendidos menos Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, Black Star y Kid quienes solo se limitaron a reírse.

-E-estoy bien-tartamudeo Soul.

Maka puso ambas manos en las mejillas de Soul y mirándolo con cariño le dijo:

- Si te sientes mal dímelo.

Luego de eso se paró de puntas y beso la frente de Soul quien solo asintió como hipnotizado.

Maka se fue a sentar pero antes se giro hacia Soul y le pregunto:

-¿Qué prefieres que haga de postre hoy? ¿Pay de fresas o galletas?

-Pay de fresas.- respondió Soul totalmente bloqueado.

Kid no pudo evitar reírse ante la reacción de Soul tuvo que moverlo el mismo para que la guadaña reaccionara.

Todos se fueron a sentar entre murmullos del salón. Soul no solía poner atención a lo que hablaban los demás pero no podía evitar escuchar cada comentario que involucraba el nombre Maka.

-Se ve muy bonita-decía uno.

-Creo que es mi tipo

-Siempre pensé que tenía unos ojos bonitos.- decía otro.

Cada vez que alguien hacia un comentario Soul los fulminaba con la mirada y ellos fingían nunca haber hecho el comentario.

-Idiotas.-murmuro Soul molesto.

-No puedes culparlos por pensar que Maka es bonita.-dijo Kid mirando a Maka desde su asiento.- Yo también lo creo.

-¿También crees que?

-También creo que Maka es bonita.-dijo Kid.- Y sabes que tú piensas lo mismo; por eso te pones tan nervioso cuando esta cerca.

-No. Lo que sucede es que no esperaba que fuera a llevar la apuesta tan lejos.

-Sabes que la amas, Soul ¿Por qué no lo quieres admitir?

-¡Por que no es así!-exclamo Soul. ¿Por qué habría de gustarme mi usuario? Sobretodo siendo la chica menos femenina de todas, la más terca y obsesiva. No pretendo nada mas que tener un mes de ahorrarme la limpieza.

-Yo creo que pretendes encontrar el lado frágil de Maka que tanto deseas proteger, Soul.

-No, Kid, no estoy buscando nada de eso; solo quiero que cuide su carácter obsesivo.

-Di lo que quieras, Soul.-dijo Kid volviendo la vista a la pizarra- pero si alguien te gana a Maka te vas a acordar de mí.

Soul bufo molesto y se volteo a hablar con Black Star.

-Kid tiene razón.-le dijo Black Star inmediatamente

-¡Por Dios! ¿¡Que no pueden dejar de hablar de eso!-dijo Soul frustrado.

-Todos piensan que Maka es bonita; mira, la tienen acorralada.-dijo Black Star apuntando hacia los primeros bancos del salón. Ahí estaba Maka, sentada hasta adelante como siempre –a menos de que Ox Ford le ganara el lugar—; los bancos de adelante usualmente estaban vacios pero ahora estaban todos ocupados, exactamente alrededor de Maka y platicaban con ella animadamente.

Soul sintió como si le hubieran dado un golpe en el estomago y miro con enojo la escena.

-Entonces ¿te gusta leer?-le pregunto uno de los chicos a Maka.- ¡A mí también!

-Eso no es cierto.-murmuro Soul molesto.- Ese tipo no lee ni los panfletos del Shibusen.

-¡Cof!-fingió Kid toser- ¡Evans, cof, esta, cof, Celoso!

Soul lo fulmino con la mirada.

-No estoy celoso, solo estoy diciendo que lo que ese tipo dice es mentira.-dijo Soul.- No debería de fingir que le gusta leer solo porque Maka se ve bonita.

-Está celoso.-le dijo Kid a Black Star.

Soul suspiro frustrado y decidió ignorarlos.

Maka fue seguida por un grupo de chicos resto del día lo cual no le agrado a Soul para nada; tampoco le agrado que Kid y Black Star le repitieran cada cinco minutos que estaba celoso.

Maka nunca había recibido tanta atención por parte del sexo masculino por lo que todo esto era bastante nuevo para ella.

Cuando las clases terminaron y todos empezaron a dejar el Shibusen Maka se dio cuenta de que se había distraído en su tarea de ser la esposa de Soul a causa de toda la atención que había recibido en el día.

Corrió a buscar a Soul en el salón de clases y no estaba, lo busco en la biblioteca, en la enfermería, en el Death Room, ¡Lo busco por todos lados! Pero no logro encontrarlo.

Preocupada Maka decidió volver al departamento caminando. A penas comenzaba a bajar las escaleras cuando vio a Soul sentado en su motocicleta mirando la puesta de sol con los brazos cruzados. Definitivamente estaba molesto. Maka se asusto. ¿Y si alargaba la apuesta? o ¿y si se negaba a hablarle? Quien sabe cuánto tiempo llevaría ahí sentado esperándola.

-¿Soul?-dijo Maka cuando llego a la motocicleta.

Soul evidentemente la había escuchado acercarse pero estaba tan molesto y confundido que ni siquiera consiguió voltear y fingir una sonrisa. No sabía por qué estaba tan molesto, ni tampoco entendía que era ese sentimiento agrio que tenía en su pecho. No quiera hablar porque sabía que apenas abriera la boca comenzaría a decir cosas negativas y causaría toda una batalla en la que Maka no se dejaría ganar, o eso era lo que normalmente ocurría.

-¿Soul?-insistió Maka con suavidad.- ¿Estas enojado?

Soul solamente se sentó bien en la motocicleta sin decir una palabra.

Maka se quedo mirándolo esperando una respuesta pero sin éxito.

-¿Te vas a subir?-le pregunto Soul tratando de controlarse.

Maka se subió rápidamente, sobresaltada por el deje de enojo que demostraba la voz de Soul.

Ambos estuvieron callados todo el camino y Maka no se atrevió a tocar el cabello de Soul o a seguir con su actuación. Le habían dicho que con lágrimas arreglaría todo, que con palabras suaves y quebradizas podría conquistar el corazón de cualquiera, pero ahora tenía demasiado miedo para intentarlo.

Quizás lo intentaría cuando llegaran al departamento y le hiciera un pay a Soul como disculpa.

Apenas pusieron un pie dentro del departamento Soul arrojo las llaves de la motocicleta a la mesa y se metió a su habitación azotando la puerta tras él.

Maka se quedo mirando la puerta durante unos segundos sintiendo un gran dolor dentro de sí. Era como si Soul y ella estuvieran involucrados sentimentalmente, pero no lo era al mismo tiempo.

Triste, se fue a la cocina decidida a hacer un pay para Soul con el cual le pediría disculpas.

Por un momento dudo… ¿De verdad tenía que pedirle disculpas? ¿Era ella la que estaba equivocada?

Soul se tiro en su cama mirando al techo totalmente frustrado; sabía que Maka no tenía la culpa de nada. Si los demás chicos pensaban que era bonita y decidían seguirla el día entero no era culpa de ella ni tampoco era problema de él.

-Entonces ¿por qué me siento tan mal?-se pregunto Soul.

Y ¿Si en realidad si estaba celoso?

-No, no es posible.-se dijo Soul.- Un vestido bonito y maquillaje no van a hacer que de pronto me vuelva una bestia celosa, y mucho menos cuando se trata de Maka quien obviamente solo está actuando.

Aun así no lograba sentirse a gusto con esa escena que rondaba por su cabeza de Maka platicando con todo ese grupo de idiotas. Cada vez que pensaba en eso fruncía el ceño y ese dolor de estomago aumentaba.

Mucho rato después tocaron la puerta. La única persona que podría haberlo hecho era Maka.

Soul suspiro y fue a abrir la puerta tratando se reprimir su enojo.

-¿Estas enojado conmigo?-le pregunto Maka.

Soul no la miro ni respondió; fijo su mirada en el marco de la puerta y suspiro con frustración. Sabía que necesitaba controlarse.

Estuvieron así unos segundos hasta que Maka decidió hablar.

-Perdón, Soul… No fue mi intención pasar todo el día con los chicos y dejarte solo. Y—

-Maka, esos tipos son unos bastardos.-dijo al fin.- No deberías de hacerles caso. Solamente se quieren aprovechar de ti por ser bonita, pretenden ser excelentes sujetos, ¡pero a mí no me lo parecen!

Maka se sorprendió ante las palabras de Soul. ¿Entonces lo que le molestaba no era que lo hubiera dejado solo sino que no creía que los chicos tuvieran buenas intenciones? Soul nunca se había preocupado por ese tipo de cosas, aunque quizás era por que Maka nunca antes había recibido la atención de tantos hombres el mismo tiempo.

-Que no me hayan hablado por que fuera diferente no los hace malas personas, Soul.

-Quizás no, Maka, pero eres una chica y deberías de tener más cuidado; no todos tienen buenas intenciones.

-¿Entonces quieres que ya no les hable?

-Sería lo mejor.

-¡No puedes pedirme que haga eso! Es algo tan controlador y posesivo de tu parte.

-No estoy siendo posesivo ni controlador.-dijo Soul.- Solamente no quiero que ese grupo de idiotas te vaya a hacer algo malo, Maka.

Maka lo miro molesta.

-¿Por qué habría de hacerte caso, Soul?

-Tendrás que hacerlo, al menos mientras yo aun tenga el mando gracias a la apuesta, Maka.

Maka lo miro con los ojos llenos de lágrimas de pura rabia.

-¿La esposa perfecta haría caso?-pregunto Maka con la voz entre cortada.

-Si.-dijo Soul.

Maka desvió su mirada en dirección a la sala cuando las lágrimas empezaron a resbalar por sus mejillas.

-Deje tu pay en la mesa.-dijo Maka secándose las lágrimas con una mano y se fue casi corriendo su habitación.

Maka se quito el vestido y se aventó en su cama a llorar. ¿Eso significaba ser perfecta?

-Me pregunto…-pensó Maka.- ¿Cómo sería si Soul y yo algún día llegáramos a ser novios o como en este caso esposos de verdad? ¿Sería igual de posesivo? Si esto es ser perfecta… ¿por que se siente tan incorrecto? No me gusta, no me gusta para nada… Todo iba tan bien.

Soul se quedo parado mirando el lugar en el que Maka no estaba parada.

-La esposa perfecta haría caso si ser perfecta fuera ser una tonta inútil.-se dijo Soul.- ¿¡Por que estoy haciendo esto!

Soul salió de su habitación y fue a la cocina donde esta un gran pay con un mensaje escrito con crema batida que decía 'Perdón. Debería de ser mejor esposa'.

-Pero ya eras perfecta.-se dijo Soul.- Yo soy el que te dio una imagen distorsionada de la perfección.

Sabía que por un lado hacia todo esto porque no quería que los chicos se aprovecharan de ella, ni que la quisieran solo por ser una cara bonita pues él la conocía desde hacía mucho tiempo y sabia que Maka era más que eso, y no quería que ningún idiota se atreviera a tocarla si no sabía en realidad quien era Maka. Pero por el otro que se estaba comportando como una bestia y que estaba abusando de su poder, pero ¿Cómo podía pedirle a Maka perdón por su comportamiento cuando no tenía ni la menor idea de por qué se estaba comportando así?

-No son celos.-dijo Soul.- ¡No pueden ser celos! No ESE tipo de celos…

Quizás no tenia las palabras para pedirle perdón ni tampoco sabía cómo explicar la gran confusión que había dentro de el, pero sabía que quería pedirle perdón a Maka de alguna forma… No sabía cómo, pero tenía y quería que hacerlo.

**¡Fin del capítulo 4! Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo c: aunque no pasaron las cosas mas bonitas precisamente…**

**Soul está sufriendo de unos celos horribles y se está comportando de una manera horrible también pero al menos sabe que está mal :/**

**¿Cómo ira Maka a tratar a Soul después de esto? ¿Seguirá con su actuación o se dará por vencida? ¿Cómo le va a pedir perdón Soul a Maka?**

**Tengan un excelente día :D**

**-Apple Ai Evans**


	5. Amigos con derechos ?

**¡Soul Eater no me pertenece! No soy ni tan inteligente ni tan creativa como para crear algo tan genial D': ¡El genio es Atsushi Okubo! ¡Bainzai~!**

Tocaron la puerta de su habitación por tercera vez y Maka abrió los ojos. Se había dormido llorando.

Reviso el reloj.

-¡Dios mío es muy tarde!-se lamento.- Ni siquiera le prepare el desayuno a Soul.

Al decir su nombre recordó lo ocurrido el día anterior y sintió un gran dolor dentro de sí. Parecía que todo lo que hacía le disgustaba a Soul… ¿Acaso solo le gustaba la Maka frágil y dulce? ¿Por qué no podía gustarle la Maka independiente y fuerte?

Recordó el día en que se quedo con las chicas en casa de Kid.

_Flashback*_

"_¡No seas tonta, Karin! __¡Si se da cuenta que puedes hacer las cosas sola se te va a escapar! Mejor finge que no puedes hacerlo sola y Mark correrá a ayudarte."_

"_A ellos les encanta saber que los necesitas, Karin. Les encanta sentirse como los grandes protectores. Hahaha"_

_-Es una perra.-dijo Maka._

_-Pero es un genio.-dijo Liz.- Y tiene razón en varias cosas que dice._

_Tsubaki asintió._

_-Es cierto que a los hombres les gusta que los necesites.-dijo Tsubaki._

Tenía sentido que Soul prefiriera a la otra Maka.

Volvieron a tocar la puerta; sabía que el único que podría tocar la puerta a esa hora era Soul.

Se paro corriendo y se miro al espejo; tenía todo el maquillaje corrido por tanto llorar.

Volvieron a tocar la puerta.

-Maka ¿Estas despierta? Ábreme por favor.-le llamo Soul.

Maka se quito el maquillaje de sus ojos aun rojos mientras debatía dentro de sí sobre si debía abrirle o no la puerta a Soul.

-Maka, abre la puerta…-insistió Soul.- se que estas despierta; escucho tus pasos.

Sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que salir de su habitación.

-Que sea tarde.- pensó Maka y se metió bajo las sabanas.

-Maka abre por favor.

-Voy a llegar tarde a clases…-se lamento Maka haciéndose bolita en su cama.

-¡Maka!-grito Soul.-Abre por favor. No me hagas forzar la puerta.

La voz de Soul se oía tranquila, pero aun así Maka no quería abrir la puerta.

Como Maka nunca abrió la puerta Soul fue a su habitación y busco su navaja suiza con la que abría la puerta de entrada siempre que olvidaba sus llaves y con ella abrió en menos de un minuto la puerta de Maka quien al escucharlo entrar se arrincono en una esquina de su cama.

Escucho los pasos de Soul y sintió como se hundió la cama cuando este se sentó. Permaneció debajo de las sabanas.

-El pay estaba delicioso.-dijo Soul.-No sabía que podías hacer postres.

Maka no respondió.

-Me gusta mucho que cocines para mí.-dijo Soul esperando que Maka dijera algo, cosa que no ocurrió.

Hubo un largo silencio y de pronto Soul se acostó en la cama a un lado del ovillo que era Maka.

-No quiero que te lastimen, Maka.-dijo Soul al fin.- No quiero que nadie te haga llorar. El problema es que siempre soy o en que lo hace… Perdóname, no sé por qué me puse así… Sé que debo dejar que vivas como tú lo desees, que tengas distintas experiencias y que tomes riesgos por convicción propia, pero no puedo evitar asustarme al verte tan indefensa entre ese grupo de chicos. No sé si te veías así de asustada por qué estuvieras actuando-por que se que todo este tiempo has estado actuando- o porque en realidad no sabes lidiar con ellos. No sé porque, pero de pronto siento la necesidad de cuidarte… Es extraño porque es casi inexistentemente necesaria mi presencia pues eres una persona muy fuerte y son pocas veces en las que realmente has necesitado mi ayuda y… de verdad siento haberme comportado como un patán. Quizás… me puse un poco celoso de que otros chicos estuvieran pretendiendo a mi esposa.

Soul se rio como si eso ultimo hubiera sido un chiste, pero Maka se dio cuenta de que era la clásica risa nerviosa de Soul cada vez que decía algo sin pensar, algo que usualmente no diría.

Maka se rio con Soul.

-Y dime ¿piensas salir algún día de la cama o planeas estar ahí por siempre?

-Seria una esposa terrible si no te atendiera nunca…-dijo Maka aun bajo las sabanas.- Además tenemos que ir a clases…

-De hecho hoy no hay clases, Maka.-dijo Soul tratando de descubrir la cara de Maka, quien no opuso resistencia.

-¿Ah, no?

Soul negó con la cabeza.

-Hoy los profesores irán a un curso de capacitación, ¿recuerdas? Tu padre también va a ir.

-Ah, es cierto.-dijo Maka por fin mirando el rostro de Soul. Tenía en su mirada una expresión muy suave, el… nunca la había mirado así…

Era una mirada muy difícil de explicar. Era abrasadora y cálida; era una mirada que te hacía sentir querido, protegido y en paz; una mirada que Maka jamás había experimentado y mucho menos había visto antes en Soul.

Se miraron uno al otro durante un buen rato, sin decir nada. Fue un silencio muy largo pero sin embargo no fue un silencio incomodo, de hecho se sentía una paz muy grande a pesar de que habían peleado la noche anterior; usualmente cuando peleaban las asperezas posteriores a esta permanecían durante dos o más días, pero ahora era como si la pelea los hubiera unido mas. Y así acostados en la misma cama uno frente al otro se miraban sin sentir esa incomodidad u aspereza que usualmente dejaba las peleas o que podrían sentir por estar acostados en la misma cama totalmente solos.

Maka sonrió. No entendía por qué, pero sentía que nunca habían estado tan cerca, y no físicamente hablando, sino emocionalmente; ninguno de los dos sabía exactamente en que estaba pensando el otro, pero sabían que se entendía como nunca, sabían que ambos querían algo que aunque no sabían con exactitud qué era lo iban a encontrar.

Soul abrazo a Maka y ella se escondió en su pecho.

-Soul…-le dijo Maka.

-¿Si?

-¿Por qué viniste a tocar mi puerta a las 7 de la mañana si no hay clases?

-No podía dormir sabiendo que te había hecho llorar.-dijo Soul.

-Debes tener mucho sueño.-dijo Maka mirándolo.

Soul rio y apoyo su barbilla sobre el rubio y suave cabello de su compañera y dijo:

-Estoy seguro de que tu también.

Maka asintió.

-Tampoco pude dormir…-dijo y acomodándose bien entre los brazos de Soul cerró los ojos.

Soul la abrazo fuerte y en poco tiempo ambos se quedaron dormidos.

Despertaron a las 11:30 de la mañana y Maka se sorprendió al ver que estaba abrazando el torso desnudo de Soul y que ella se encontraba en ropa interior. Enseguida se sonrojo. Aunque llego a la conclusión de que no habían hecho nada más que desvestirse.

-Eres mi esposa.-susurro Soul en su oído.- no deberíamos de tener problemas de intimidad

Maka noto que estaba repitiendo lo que ella había dicho antes y se rio.

-Entonces aprovecha el mes…-le dijo Maka.

-Eso hago.-dijo Soul.

-¿Qué quieres comer hoy?-le pregunto Maka.

-Lo que tú quieras.- dijo Soul.- Ahora que se que eres un genio de la cocina estoy convencido de que lo que sea que prepares será delicioso.

Maka se ruborizo y volvió a esconderse en el pecho de Soul.

-¿Qué hiciste qué?-le pregunto Kid con una expresión molesta en el rostro.

-Eso. Le quite la ropa y dormí en su cama.-dijo Soul.

Por alguna razón Kid no parecía tan feliz como él.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-No lo sé; fue un impulso muy extraño que tuve…-dijo Soul.

-No deberías de aprovecharte de Maka, Soul.

-No me estoy aprovechando de ella.

-Entonces ¿Por qué la desvestiste solo por que tuviste ganas de hacerlo?-le pregunto Kid molesto.

-¡Hey, si ella no hubiera querido me habría parado!

-¡Por supuesto que no iba a pararte, Soul! Ya sabes que está enamorada de ti.

-No, no está enamorada de mi.-dijo Soul.- Esto simplemente es una confusión, Kid. Es como en esa película de Anne Hathaway en la que ella y su amigo son amigos con derechos, la diferencia aquí es que ninguno de los dos está enamorado.

-Quizás tú no estás enamorado de ella, Soul, pero ella si de ti. ¿Acaso no vez como te mira?

-Se llama actuación, Kid.-dijo Soul.- Desde que empezó la apuesta todo ha sido actuación y la verdad me gusta eso.

-¿Quieres decir que prefieres a la Maka actuada que a la Maka real?-le pregunto enojado.

-No, no me refiero a eso.-dijo Soul.- Solo que se que la Maka real nunca accedería a desvestirse frente a mí, ni a cocinar para mí, ni consentirme.

-¿Estás seguro que esa Maka que cocina para ti, accede a que la toques y te consiente es una Maka falsa? Yo no lo creo.-dijo Kid.- Maka puede no ser la más delicada y cariñosa, pero sigue siendo mujer y ella te quiere como no lo imaginas. Si la lastimas… no sabemos que pueda pasar.

- Kid no seas paranoico. Tampoco es como que nos besamos o algo así; no fue nada sentimental.

O eso prefería pensar él.

-Ten cuidado, Soul; si algo he aprendido de vivir con Liz y con Patty es que las mujeres pueden interpretar las cosas en maneras que jamás se nos ocurrirían a nosotros.

-No te preocupes, todo va estar bien. Maka se está portando así por que quiere cumplir con la apuesta. Quizás si me pase un poco al desvestirla, pero como ya dije si ella realmente no hubiera querido no me lo hubiera permitido.

-Di lo que quieras, Soul, yo sigo pensando que estas abusando no solo de la apuesta, sino de los sentimientos de Maka.

-¡Y vas de nuevo con lo mismo! Maka no me quiere, Kid, estoy seguro que lo que sucedió fue simplemente un impulso de ambos pues estábamos solos y en su habitación.

-y ¿Qué hay de ti? Liz y Patty ya me contaron que hiciste llorar a Maka con tu ataque de celos.

-¿Celos?-dijo Soul sorprendido.- ¿Celos de quien?

-Celos de todos los chicos que se acercaron a hablar con Maka en el Shibusen.-dijo Kid.- ¿Sigues estando seguro de que no sientes nada por ella? Yo creo que si fuera así no te habría importando en lo absoluto si se le acercaban a Maka o no.

-No son celos, Kid. Estaba preocupado por ella; la mayoría de los tipos que se le acercaron son unos patanes y no quería que fueran a querer aprovecharse de ella solo por que se veía bonita.

-Y ¿No es eso lo que estás haciendo tu?-le pregunto Kid.- Te estás aprovechando de Maka, y solo por que ahora se arregla, es mas femenina y se ve más bonita.

-¡Por supuesto que no!-dijo Soul ofendido.- ¡No me compares con esos idiotas!

-Solo estoy diciendo lo evidente, no pretendía comprarte con nadie.

Soul se paro molesto.

-Todo esto no es por que Maka haya cambiado, Kid. Te seré sincero...-dijo Soul pero en lugar de continuar se quedo callado.

-¿Soul?

-¡Dame un momento!-dijo Soul y poniendo se rojo esquivo la mirada de Kid.-La verdad…Esto es algo un poco extraño, así que no te rías.

-No me reiré.-dijo Kid.

-… Hace tiempo tuve un sueño en el que yo me acostaba con Maka.-dijo Soul.- Y desde entonces siento… cierta atracción por ella…

-¡Lo sabia!-dijo Kid.

-Pero eso no significa que sea amor.-dijo Soul.

-Pero abre paso a la posibilidad.-dijo Kid.

-Kid, en realidad no quiero hablar de eso.

-¿Por qué te molesta tanto hablar de eso Soul?

-¡Por qué no estoy enamorado de ella, ni ella de mí tampoco!-estallo Soul- ¿Cuándo vas a parar con eso?

-Soul ¿Cómo reaccionarias si te dijera que todo este tiempo he estado enamorado de Maka y que si tú no estás enamorado de ella entonces el que te la va a quitar soy yo?

-¿¡Estas enamorado de Maka!-exclamo Soul.

Kid negó con la cabeza.

-En realidad no, Soul; pero tampoco me molestaría tocar su perfecta simetría, ¿Entiendes a que me refiero verdad?

Soul asintió.

-¿Es eso una advertencia?

-Algo así.-dijo Kid tranquilamente.- Que alguien hiciera pedazos en corazón de Maka sería terrible, Soul y no quiero que tú seas ese alguien, porque eres mi amigo y por lo tanto no quiero tener que partirte la cara de un golpe. ¿Quedo claro?

Soul se dio cuenta de que Kid iba enserio. Sabía que Kid y Maka habían entablado una muy buena amistad y que él se preocupaba por Maka muchísimo. Era como su hermana.

Ahí acabo la conversación acerca de Maka. Soul sabía que el haber tenido un sueño con términos sexuales que involucrara a Maka y el que le molestara que otros chicos del Shibusen pretendieran a Maka no significaba que estuviera enamorado de ella y que por eso tuviera celos. Soul nunca había tenido antes una amiga con derechos, pues lo consideraba sucio dado que usualmente ese amigo con derechos era alguien por el que no se tenía gran aprecio, pero que Maka fuera ese amigo con derechos hacia las cosas diferentes, por que Maka era su mejor amiga. Además era su esposa, al menos por ese mes

-¿Eso lo justifica no?- trato de convencerse Soul.- El hacer ese tipo de cosas con ella sin que se sientan inmorales es porque somos amigos y esposos por la apuesta ¿No?

Soul esperaba que fuera por eso y que Kid no tuviera razón. El no quería enamorarse. No se sentía capaz de poder amar a alguien de verdad.

-Por eso existen ese tipo de apuestas…-dijo Soul.

Kid decidió no comentarle a Maka su conversación con Soul; no quería hacerla sentir incomoda, además de que ella tenía derecho de tomar sus propias decisiones, ella sabría cuando detener a Soul. Aun así estaba un poco decepcionado; Maka la mujer fuerte y feminista había caído, pero de cierta manera era entendible

-El amor puede cambiarlo todo de un segundo al otro…-se dijo Kid.

De camino a casa Soul se pasó todo el tiempo pensando en la sorpresa que le tenía a Maka; de verdad esperaba poder hacerla feliz.

_-Solo admite que sientes algo por ella._

Escucho la voz de Kid resonar en su cabeza.

-No debo permitir que Kid juegue con mi mente.-se dijo Soul.- Esto no es amor, no es amor, ¡No lo es!

**Fin del capítulo 5. **

**Una vez que se cruza esa línea de atracción es difícil volver atrás… uno nunca sabe de quién se puede enamorar; Soul debería de saber eso. Sus comentarios pueden sonar machistas pero ¿No serán su escudo para luchar contra la realidad que lo atormenta dentro de sí mismo? Nadie quiere estar enamorado, por que el amor muy extremista; te puede llevar a la gloria o a la miseria…**

**Soul debe sentirse orgulloso de poder llevar a su 'esposa' a un lugar tan bonito como el que tiene planeado…**

**¿Maka le permitirá que la vuelva a tocar? ¿Qué opinara ella de ser llamada la amiga con derechos de Soul? Muy probablemente ella no ha pensado en ello, debe creer que esto es algo más que el simple hecho de tocarse y tener una intimidad…**

**¡Pronto el próximo capítulo! :D**

**¡Sean felices!**

**-Apple Ai Evans**


	6. Bajo la luz de las velas

**Soul Eater no me pertenece ¡Por favor, gente, no soy tan genial como para crear algo así!**

-¿A dónde vamos?-le pregunto Maka agarrándose de la cintura de Soul para no caer de la motocicleta.

-Recuerda que es una sorpresa.-le dijo.

-Okey…-dijo Maka recargándose en la espalda de Soul.

Soul condujo durante casi media hora; al parecer al lugar a donde la llevaba estaba en las afueras de la ciudad.

Ya estaba oscureciendo.

-Maka… ¿Te disgusta esta apuesta?-le pregunto Soul.

-¿Por qué preguntas?

-No lo sé… Al principio sentí que me odiaste por obligarte a hacer esto.

-No me disgusta la apuesta, Soul.-dijo Maka.

-¿No? ¿No te molesta tener que fingir ser mi esposa, fingir que no te molesta cuidarme, cocinar para mí, limpiar…?

-Pues obviamente no me gusta limpiar sola pero… me hace feliz el poder cocinar para ti.-dijo Maka.- Hay muchas cosas que quizás no habría aprendido y cosas que jamás habría hecho si no hubiera perdido esta apuesta. Antes estaba molesta porque había perdido ante ti pero ahora siento que gane más de lo que perdí. Tú sabes que tengo complejos con mi cuerpo, Soul, pero ahora ya no me siento… fea. Descubrí que los demás también pueden creer que soy bonita.

Soul detuvo la motocicleta.

-¿Maka se sentía fea?-pensó Soul sorprendido.- ¡Por Dios Maka, eres hermosa!

Se sorprendió ante tal pensamiento pero decidió decirlo en voz alta a pesar de que eso le causara sonrojarse.

-Siempre has sido bonita. Si los demás no lo notan es porque son estúpidos.-dijo Soul agarrando a Maka por la cintura para bajarla de la motocicleta; era tan ligera que casi no tuvo que hacer fuerza para bajarla.

Maka sonrió al escuchar eso y abrazo a Soul cuando sus pies tocaron el piso.

Soul se inclino hacia Maka lentamente y le beso el cuello.

-Ahora cierra los ojos y sigue mi voz.-dijo tomando su mano.

Maka obedeció y cerró los ojos.

-I'm _strange and you're strange; Don't want you to change…_-empezó a canturrear Soul para que Maka siguiera su voz. -¿Conoces la canción?

Maka asintió.

-Estuvo en el soundtrack de una película ¿No?

-Exactamente.-dijo Soul.

-_Why can't I explain flying to the sun without a plane when you're here…_-continuo la canción Maka.

-_And don't you worry about me babe cuz I'm right here for you to stay…-_cantaron ambos.

-Cuidado, aquí hay un escalón.-dijo Soul y siguió cantando.- _Hope you know you inspire me, you're a flower I'm a bee; I need you…_

-_All this you do for free, give me hope and I can see _

_- You're so true…- _cantaron ambos.

-Abre los ojos a la cuenta de tres.-dijo Soul.- uno… dos… ¡Tres!

Maka abrió los ojos y sorprendida miro a su alrededor. No tenía palabras para expresar su admiración por la belleza que estaba presenciando.

Estaban frente a una inmensa laguna que resplandecía como si fuera el pasaje a un mundo extraordinario bajo la luz de la luna.

-¡Luciérnagas!-exclamo Maka al darse cuenta de que estaban por todos lados volando como estrellas cayendo. Era una vista extraordinaria… había visto fotografías de paisajes como ese, había leído acerca de lugares como ese… pero jamás creyó llegar a estar ahí…

-¿Te gusta?-le pregunto Soul aunque por la sonrisa de Maka ya sabia la respuesta.

Maka asintió emocionada sin dejar de mirar a su alrededor.

-Es hermoso…-dijo Maka mirando a Soul.

Soul sonrió satisfecho.

-Perdóname.-le dijo Soul.

-¿Por qué te disculpas?-le pregunto Maka sorprendida.

-Perdóname por todas las veces que te he hecho enojar o llorar; yo se que sabes que no lo hago intencionalmente, se que sabes que yo te quiero mucho, pero aun lo diré de nuevo: perdón por todos los problemas que te haya causado… Te quiero más de lo que lo demuestro.

Soul el abrazo y Maka le devolvió el abrazo

-Lo sé…-dijo Maka.- Lo mismo digo yo.

Estuvieron abrazados por un rato hasta que empezaron a sentir la brisa; entonces ambos miraron se miraron en la laguna y sonrieron.

-Quizás Kid tiene razón. -pensó Soul mirando a Maka quien miraba al cielo mientras la brisa caía sobre ella.- Pero es tan difícil aceptarlo…

Soul entristeció. Sabía que Maka no merecía a alguien tan complicado, desastroso y obstinado como él; y el seguía sintiéndose incapaz de amar como era debido…

-Si solamente yo fuera alguien más… pensaría las cosas antes de hacerlas.

Estuvieron un par de horas ahí platicando, cantando y mirando al cielo; Maka estaba recostada en el pecho de Soul; mirándose uno al otro como si fuesen a quedarse ciegos al día siguiente.

Regresaron al departamento cuando empezó a lloviznar y Maka fue directamente a preparar la cena; Soul quien ya no quería que Maka hiciera todo sola se ofreció a ayudar pero Maka no se lo permitió y solo le pidió que revisara si la mesa estaba limpia.

Como era de esperarse Maka volvió a preparar una cena enorme y esplendida.

-A este paso engordare.-dijo Soul fascinado con la comida de Maka.- Pero no importa, esto lo vale.

Maka se rio complacida de que a Soul le gustara su comida.

-Iré a ponerme el pijama-dijo Maka y entro a su habitación.

Soul se quedo en la cocina aun disfrutando el remolino de sabores que está en su boca.

-Okey, definitivamente acabaras engordando.-se dijo Soul.- A partir de mañana comerás menos.

Luego se rio.

-¡Como si fuera posible con la comida de Maka!

Como noto que Maka se tardaba aprovecho y decidió sorprenderla lavando los platos.

No era mucho así que acabo rápidamente, se fue a sentar a la sala y decidió esperar a que Maka volviera.

-¿Por qué espero en la sala?-se pregunto Soul.

Conforme pasaba el tiempo empezó a mover las manos con nerviosismo como si supiera que algo iba a pasar, algo que lo ponía nervioso, muy nervioso. Para disimular sus nervios y distraerse tomo un libro que se encontraba cerca del sillón; lo hojeo sin realmente ponerle atención y fingió leer hasta que escucho los pasos de Maka de vuelta en la sala.

-Lave los platos.-dijo Soul antes de que Maka entrara a la cocina a hacerlo.

Maka se detuvo sorprendida y se fue a sentar en la sala con Soul.

-Gracias.-dijo Maka sonriente.

-De nada – dijo Soul sonrojado y orgulloso de lo que había hecho.

Soul había usado una mentalidad completamente machista para la apuesta; no por que creyera en ella, sino porque solo quería descansar de las labores del hogar y de los regaños de Maka, pero ahora sentía la necesidad de ayudarla en todo. Era muy extraño, pero quería hacer todo más fácil para ella.

-¿Me preocupaba por esto antes?-se pregunto Soul.

-¿Qué estás leyendo?- le pregunto Maka sentándose más cerca de él.

-Ah, en realidad no lo sé.-dijo Soul.- vi este libro en la sala y me llamo la atención. ¿Es tuyo?

-Me lo presto Tsubaki.-dijo Maka.

-¿Es bueno?

-No he leído más que diez páginas, pero se ve bastante interesante.

-Cuando acabes de leerlo ¿Crees que pueda leerlo yo también?

Maka se sorprendió ante tal pregunta.

-Sí, claro que si.-dijo feliz de que Soul se interesara por sus pasatiempos.

-A veces me pongo a pensar en que quizás entendería muchas cosas de ti si leyera los libros que tú lees…

-Quizás…-dijo Maka.

Las luces parpadearon.

-La lluvia es muy fuerte.-dijo Soul sorprendido.

-En las noticias no pronosticaron una tormenta.-dijo Maka mirando a la ventana la cual se sacudía con fuerza por el intenso viento.- Espero que no se vaya la luz.

-Si se va aun tenemos velas.-dijo Soul y se paro del sofá.- Iré a buscarlas.

-Voy contigo.-dijo Maka.

-No-dijo Soul.- Si se va la luz podrías caerte en la oscuridad; mejor espera aquí, no quiero que te lastimes.

-Está bien.-dijo Maka un poco contenta de que Soul se preocupara por ella.

Soul desapareció por la puerta de la cocina y Maka encendió la televisión. Estaban pasando la película que estaba basada en el libro que ella le había regalado a Soul.

Este volvió con las velas y un encendedor unos minutos después y los dejo en la mesita de la sala.

-¡Hey!-dijo Soul sorprendido.- ¿Es la película de 'Los hombres que no amaban a las mujeres'?

Maka asintió.

-¿No la habías visto?

-Cuando estuvo en el cine quise ir a verla, pero solo estuvo una semana; ¡Qué suerte que la estén pasando por la televisión!

Ambos se quedaron buen rato viendo la película. Soul le explico a Maka la trama de la historia y emocionado hacia comparaciones de la película con el libro hasta que de pronto...

-¡No!-exclamo Soul.

Se fue la luz.

-¡Estaba en la mejor parte!-dijo Soul decepcionado.

-Quizá puedas encontrar la película en DVD. -sugirió Maka.- Hay que buscarla mañana después de clases.

-Sí, sería bueno tenerla en DVD.

Maka bostezo y recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Soul.

-Debes de estar cansada después de estar tanto tiempo en la cocina.-dijo Soul.- Gracias por prepararme la cena; la próxima vez deja que yo te ayude.

-Pero si tu también estas cansado, Soul. Condujiste mucho de camino a casa, yo solo estaba sentada.

-No importa-dijo Soul.- Es mi deber ayudarte.

-Creí que la esposa perfecta hacia las cosas sola.-dijo Maka.

-La perfección nunca ha sido definida.-dijo Soul apoyando su cabeza sobre la de Maka.- Y creo que todo era perfecto desde un principio. Perdón por tratar hacerte cambiar; ya eras perfecta.

Maka se sonrojo.

Se quedaron en silencio un momento.

-Hay que encender las velas…-dijo Soul susurrando.

-¿Por qué susurras?- pregunto Maka también en un susurro.

-No lo sé-susurro Soul y encendió una vela.- Creo que así es más divertido.

Maka se rio en voz baja y tomo la vela que se encontraba en las manos de Soul y la puso volvió a poner en la mesita de la sala.

Cuando encendieron todas las velas Maka se quedo mirando a Soul.

-Tu cabello se ve dorado…-dijo Maka acercándose a tocar el cabello de Soul.

-¿Me veo mejor así?-brome Soul fingiendo una mirada arrogante.

-Te vez bien de ambas formas.-dijo Maka riendo.

Poco a poco se fueron acercando usando el cabello de Soul como excusa y el cómo se veía cada uno bajo la luz de las velas.

-Tus ojos se ven más verdes…

Soul se acerco hasta que la punta de su nariz toco la de Maka.

Quería besarla; sentía esa gran necesidad de besarla pero ¿Por qué? Sabía que en eso de ser amigos con derechos obviamente había besos y probablemente hasta sexo pero su necesidad de besarla era distinta a un simple impulso por tener contacto físico con ella. Temía que fuera amor.

-Y ¿si me enamoro y para ella esto solo es un juego?- se pregunto Soul lastimeramente.

Maka acaricio su mejilla.

Soul no quería enamorarse y sufrir pero tampoco quería quedarse con la duda por siempre.

Sin pensarlo una vez más se acerco a Maka delicadamente y beso a Maka en los labios. La beso muy suavemente; era un beso tenue, sin malas intenciones, un beso… su primero beso con Maka.

Contradictorio a lo que Soul temía, Maka le devolvió el beso tan delicadamente como Soul lo había hecho…El beso siguió y siguió y las velas se apagaron por sí mismas.

Soul tenía cuidado para que sus filosos dientes no lastimaran a Maka pero esta no parecía querer ponerle un límite ya que pocos minutos después ya estaba recostada sobre Soul en el sillón.

Maka no quería dejarle las cosas tan fáciles a Soul pero también sabia que debía darle algo de confianza pues su compañero parecía sentirse nervioso de dar otro paso.

Entre un beso y otro Maka fue desabotonando la camisa de Soul lo cual sobresalto un poco a este quien después de comprender la situación sonrió y paso de sus labios a besarle el cuello con pasión al tiempo que colaba una de sus manos por la blusa de Maka. Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Maka al sentir las manos de Soul recorrer su espalda lentamente. Se rio un poco.

-¿Te hago cosquillas?-le pregunto Soul con un susurro al oído.

Maka asintió sonriente y volvió a besar a Soul. Termino de desabrochar su camisa y paso sus manos por el marcado y duro abdomen de su compañero. Sintió su enorme cicatriz y su mente se lleno de memorias; memorias de cosas buenas, malas, recuerdos grandes y pequeños… llego a su mente el momento en que Soul se hizo esa cicatriz; el momento en el cual Soul arriesgo su vida por ella por primera vez… esa fue la primera vez que ella realmente sintió que iba a perderlo… esa cicatriz era mucho más que una simple marca imborrable en la piel de Soul, era más que el rastro de una vivencia, era más que el reflejo de su temor… esa cicatriz representaba el milagro que Soul aun vivía cada día, era el milagro de aun tener a Soul a su lado. Sabían pasado tantas cosas juntos; sabían que ninguno dudaría en dar la vida por el otro.

-Yo te daría mi vida, y mucho mas…-pensó Maka.

Maka deslizo sus dedos sobre la cicatriz de Soul la cual iniciaba en su hombro izquierdo y acababa en el lado derecho de su cintura. Soul sintió un escalofrió al principio, pero después se sintió orgullosos de la decisión que había tomado ese día; esa era probablemente la mejor decisión que había tomado en su vida.

-A veces me pongo a pensar…-dijo Soul interrumpiendo el beso.- en cómo sería mi vida si tu no estuvieras en ella… ¿y sabes qué? Es horrible.

No dejo a Maka responder y volvió a besarla pero esta vez aun mas. Soul empezó a desabotonar la blusa de Maka también mientras que esta se soltaba el cabello. Cuando Soul termino y le quito la blusa a Maka paso sus manos por todo su abdomen hasta llegar a sus senos y empezó a juguetear con su sostén cosa que hizo que a Maka se le erizara la piel.

-¡Soul!-chillo Maka tomando una gran bocanada de aire cuando este metió su mano dentro de las copas del sostén.

Este se rio y con la otra mano lo desabrocho y se lo quito; empezó a jugar con sus senos y Maka se retorció excitada. El sentir la piel de Soul sobre la suya era algo espectacular, algo inexplicable, era como si sus sentidos se hubieran amplificado. En venganza se inclino y mordió el labio de Soul.

-Ah… ¿Quieres jugar?-pensó Soul sonriendo mientras volvía a besar a Maka.

Maka le pasó las manos por la cintura hasta llegar a sus pantalones y empezó a juguetear con la hebilla de su cinturón; ¿Estaba Maka tratando de darle a entender algo? ¿Estaría mal si… Maka y el tenían relaciones sexuales…?

Al sentir un segundo de duda en Soul, Maka se detuvo; ambos se despegaron uno del otro y mirándose en la oscuridad, ambos nerviosos ambos se preguntaron si lo que hacían ¿Tenía sentido?

-No quiero ser un juguete…-pensó Maka.

Tanto Soul como Maka estaban confusos. Soul creía haber aceptado estar muy probablemente enamorado de Maka pero… ¿Estaba enamorado de Maka o de la esposa perfecta? Ese también era el temor de Maka…

**¡Fin del capítulo seis! **

**Soul y Maka estuvieron muy muy cerca de hacerlo… **

**Hace muchisisisisisismo frio en mi ciudad es horrible tener que quitarme los guantes para escribir ._. Es bastante desesperante porque se me congelan las manos haha (:**

**En fin espero que este capítulo aclare que Soul no es machista, ya que he estado recibiendo comentarios sobre eso; repito ¡No es machista! Ni tampoco yo apoyo esa mentalidad :D**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, disculpen la tardanza D:**

**¡Tengan un bonito día!**

**-Apple Ai Evans**


	7. La imperfección de la esposa perfecta

**¡Soul Eater no me pertenece! Todos los personajes son del increíble Atsushi Okubo.**

**Antes de que empiecen a leer el capitulo les debo una disculpa por tardarme tanto tiempo en subir este capitulo. Mi vida tomo un giro muy fuerte y tuve problemas depresión; y por mucho tiempo no tuve ni fuerzas ni ganas para siquiera salir de mi casa. Espero que este capítulo les guste.**

-Esto está mal.-susurro Maka y sin dejar de mirar a Soul se tapo el pecho.

Estaba mal el dejar que Soul la tocara de esa manera; no por su edad, no por que fueran usuario y arma, no porque el tocarse así fuera acercarse a pasar la delgada línea que había entre una caricia y el sexo, sino porque aun cuando Soul le decía cosas muy dulces no era su novio ni nada parecido lo cual lo convertía en una 'amiga con derechos' y lo que era peor, en una zorra o en una facilona, lo cual podía hacer que Soul perdiera todo respeto por ella.

Soul al ver la expresión de Maka se llevo una mano a la cara y cerró los ojos.

-Lo siento, Maka.-dijo Soul avergonzado.

Después de un gran e incomodo silencio y después de que Maka volviera a ponerse el sostén ambos se sentaron correctamente en el sofá y miraron a la pared.

-Se supone que soy tu esposa.-dijo Maka.- ¿Por qué te disculpas?

-Dijiste que estaba mal.-dijo Soul.- Me disculpo por hacerte hacer algo malo.

-No es tu culpa.- dijo Maka.- Es mía.

-No.-dijo Soul.- Fue mi culpa, Maka. No pude contenerme…

-¿Contenerte?-le pregunto Maka.

Soul asintió y repentinamente giro su cabeza y la miro fijamente.

-No puedo contenerme cuando tu estas cerca.- dijo sin más.

Maka se sorprendió.

-Contenerte… ¿en qué sentido?

-No lo sé.- contesto Soul.- Solo sé que no puedo contenerme y… y necesito tenerte cerca. Muy cerca.

Seguido de eso se llevo las manos a la cara con frustración y dijo:

-¿Qué me está sucediendo…?

Maka se quedo en silencio sin saber que decir hasta que Soul se paro en la oscuridad tomo una vela y camino hacia su habitación.

Maka siguió la luz de la vela con la mirada. Soul estaba por entrar a su habitación.

-¿Te gusto?- le pregunto Maka.- ¿Mas que como amiga?

Soul se detuvo e hizo silencio antes de responder.

-…No lo sé, Maka… lo siento.- dijo y se metió a su habitación.

Maka bajo la mirada y se contuvo para no llorar.

-Pero yo si te amo.- susurro y se fue a su habitación.- No importa si soy tu esposa, no importa que ahora te parezca bonita, no importa lo mucho que yo quiera hacerte feliz… Tu no me amas.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó muy temprano, le preparo el desayuno a Soul y se marcho antes de que este despertara. No quería verlo. Cada vez que pensaba en que le diría cuando se vieran cara a cara se ponía muy nerviosa y el labio inferior le temblaba sin parar. Se sentía abrumada y deprimida; el clima parecía estar en sincronía con ella.

No sabía si sentirse feliz por que Soul la besara e hiciera todo lo que hizo la noche anterior o sentirse miserable por haber sido lo que se dice "únicamente la chica de la noche anterior".

Camino fuera del departamento y decidió llamar a Kid.

-Hola…-contesto Kid. A juzgar por su gran bostezo aun estaba dormido cuando Maka decidió hacer la llamada y acababa de despertarlo.

-K-kid…-dijo Maka con la voz quebrada.

Kid reconoció la voz de Maka de inmediato y se sentó en la cama asustado al escuchar su voz tan débil.

-¡Maka! ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto de inmediato cuando después de escuchar un segundo llego a la conclusión de que Maka estaba llorando.

-Kid… ¿Crees que puedas pasar por mi hoy?

-¿Pasar por ti? Maka sabes que voy caminando al Shibusen.

-Lo sé…-dijo Maka.- Pero no quiero ir sola.

Maka casi tira el celular al momento de secarse las lagrimas.

-¿Sigues ahí?-le pregunto Kid.

-Si…-dijo Maka.

-Supongo que ya no estás en el departamento ¿Verdad?

-No, ya no estoy en el departamento.

Kid guardo silencio un momento para pensar.

-Hmm… Mira hagamos esto; Ve al parque que está cerca del departamento y te veré ahí en diez minutos ¿Está bien?

-Si.-dijo Maka.

-Okey, entonces nos vemos en diez minutos, Maka.

-Nos vemos.- dijo Maka suavemente.

-Y sea lo que sea… va a estar bien.-dijo Kid antes de colgar el teléfono.

Kid se paro corriendo y se apresuro para no hacer esperar a Maka. Mientras se bañaba pensaba en que podría haberle pasado; si estaba sola y dejaba tan temprano el departamento debía ser por alguna pelea con Soul…

-¿¡Ahora que hiciste Evans!-exclamo molesto.

Se puso a pensar en el día anterior. No hubo clases, no supo nada de ellos, hubo una tormenta…

-¡Oh por Dios!-exclamo al recordar que la tormenta había cortado la electricidad de más de la mitad de Death City.

Antes no le habría preocupado dejar solo a Soul con Maka en una habitación a obscuras pues aunque Maka estuviera enamorada de Soul ella jamás haría nada inapropiado y que Soul no tenía interés alguno en tener nada con Maka; pero eso era antes, ahora que sabía que Soul sentía atracción por Maka y por las situaciones que se habían estado dando desde que empezó toda la apuesta y desde que Maka empezó a ser asediada por los chicos del Shibusen… de verdad le preocupaba que podría haber pasado en ese departamento a obscuras.

Se subió a su patineta no sin primero dejar una nota a Liz y a Patty diciéndoles que se marcharía antes.

Tal y como lo prometió llego al parque a ver a Maka en diez minutos. Ella estaba sentada en una banca con las manos sobre las rodillas y la mirada fija en el piso; tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados que mostraban de que habría llorado durante un largo lapso de tiempo, probablemente desde la noche anterior. Kid se acerco lentamente y se sentó a su lado.

Maka lo miro de reojo y forzó una sonrisa como saludo. Pasaron un rato sin hablar hasta que Kid decidió hablar.

-¿Qué te hizo?

-¿Por qué asumes que fue él?-le pregunto Maka alzando la mirada.

-Por que has estado llorando.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

-Las personas que mas amamos son las que más nos hacen sufrir.-dijo Kid.- Aun no intencionalmente.

-Quizá fue mi culpa.-dijo Maka secándose una lagrima que acababa de derrapar por su mejilla.- Soy tan estúpida…

-No creo que hayas hecho nada malo, Maka.-le dijo Kid.

-Es que… ¡Todo iba bien! De hecho iba demasiado bien como para estar sucediendo de verdad y de pronto… todo se torno incomodo y lo sucedido pareció solo ser un error…

Kid empezaba a preocuparse ¿¡Qué era eso que había sucedido! No es que a el le importara que Maka fuera a perder su virginidad, porque sabía que iba a perderla algún día pero… le molestaba el hecho de que Soul tomara ventaja de los sentimientos de Maka para tener relaciones sexuales con ella. ¿¡Y porque diablos asumía que Soul se había acostado con ella!

Kid quería mucho a Maka, quizá más de lo que debía y probablemente ese cariño rayara en el amor, pero a él no le preocupaba mientras ni Maka ni nadie lo supiera, no importaba mientras pudiera simplemente protegerla de quien pudiera herirla lo cual frecuentemente no era problema porque sabía que Soul la protegería de la misma forma que él; el problema era que ahora quien la lastimaba era Soul y era muy difícil que él pudiera estar cerca todo el tiempo para evitar que esto pasara.

-Maka… ¿Tu y Soul…? Eh… ¿Cómo te lo pregunto?- dijo tratando de buscar las palabras correctas.

-¿Yo y Soul…?

-¡Ah!- exclamo Kid frustrado al no poder encontrar palabras sencillas.

-Me llevo a ver una laguna…-dijo Maka.- Después le prepare la cena y nos sentamos ver una película; se fue la luz y…

Los ojos de Maka volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas.

-Luego el me beso y…

Maka lloro en silencio sin decir una palabra más volviendo a dejar la imaginación de Kid volar. Este la abrazo y le seco las lágrimas con un pañuelo.

-Estaba feliz…-dijo Maka con la voz entrecortada.- feliz porque la apuesta parecía estar revelándome cosas que yo jamás había imaginado… parecía ser una manera de demostrarme que Soul… me amaba aunque fuera solo un poco… Parecía ser una manera en que el destino me demostraba que aun cuando teníamos muchas peleas había una posibilidad de que… algún día… Creo que me ilusione por esa posibilidad y lo arruine todo…

-Maka.-dijo Kid.- No se que haya sucedido con Soul pero…

Por un momento pensó en decirle que su amigo no valía la pena, que era un mal hombre y que no se lo tomara personal, que Soul era así pero… no era lo correcto.

-Pero Soul no lo hizo para lastimarte, y tampoco tienes tú la culpa. Soul… está teniendo una batalla interna consigo mismo.

-¿Una batalla?

-Ya sabes que es un poco torpe y le cuesta comprender la situación muchas veces y… ¿Cómo me explico?

A Kid le está costando más de lo que creía el hablar bien de Soul. Le resultaba terriblemente frustrante tratar de decir cosas buenas sobre él, cuando dentro de sí comenzaba a surgir un impulso por ir a su apartamento y soltarle un buen golpe por abusar de los sentimientos de Maka, fuera lo que fuera que hubiera ocurrido.

-No tienes que decir nada.- dijo Maka dándose cuenta de que Kid ya no sabía que decir.- La culpa fue mía y ahora, de cualquier manera debo de cumplir con la apuesta.

-¿Segura que quieres seguir con esto?

Maka asintió y se seco las lágrimas.

-Tengo que.

¿Qué mas podía hacer? El continuar con la apuesta era su obligación, además de que era prácticamente la única excusa que tenia para poder pretender que nada había sucedido. Y así quizá para cuando la apuesta acabara ambos habrían olvidado lo ocurrido ese día y volvería todo a ser como antes.

Más tarde en el Shibusen Maka llego vestida tan femenina como lo había hecho los últimos días, sorprendiendo nuevamente a Soul y a todos. Portaba una sonrisa enorme, como si nada hubiera sucedido el día anterior.

Tomo el asiento a un lado de Soul y saco de su mochila un muffin.

-No sabía si el desayuno de esta mañana había sido suficiente, porque lo hice muy rápido, así que te compre esto.- dijo pestañeando, provocando que Soul se ruborizara.

Se quedo mirando el muffin durante un momento sin saber que decir. No esperaba que Maka actuara así después de lo ocurrido el día anterior. A decir verdad no sabía que esperar.

-¿Preferías un sabor distinto?-le pregunto preocupada bajando la mirada.

-¡N-no! Esta perfecto.- dijo como hipnotizado y tomo el muffin.- Gracias.

En realidad a Soul no le cabía ni una aguja después del desayuno que le había preparado Maka, pero no quiso dejar el muffin para evitar que Maka volviera a ponerse triste.

-¿Habrá desayunado Maka?- se pregunto de pronto.

Había salido muy temprano por la mañana así que era muy probable que no.

-Maka.-le llamo.

-¿Si?- contesto con una sonrisa radiante.

Volvió a ponerse totalmente rojo y su mente quedo en blanco.

-Nada… olvídalo.

Kid miraba la escena desde la fila trasera y no conseguía calmar ese sentimiento de furia que le quemaba el pecho. ¡Quería ir, aplastarle el muffin en la cara y después romperle la nariz!

No comprendía porque Soul no se daba cuenta de que estaba totalmente hipnotizado por la belleza y el encanto de Maka ¿Qué acaso eso no era un equivalente a estar enamorado? Mínimo era algo similar.

La situación le producía una gran desesperación. Maka ocultaba su corazón roto detrás de la máscara de "la esposa perfecta", probablemente esperando hasta el día en que Soul le dijera que la amaba, mientras que Soul se intentaba de convencer de que la atracción que sentía era producida únicamente por "la esposa perfecta", y que nunca iba a sentir nada real por ella. Uno de los dos tenía que darse cuenta de la mentira que estaban creando. La respuesta era una de dos; o el amor era correspondido ¡o simplemente no lo era!

Suspiro molesto, apretando los puños.

-¿Sucede algo?- le pregunto Liz.

-No.- respondió Kid sin voltear, enfocado en la escena de Soul y Maka.

Liz se percato de que los miraba.

-¿Celos?

-¿Qué?- respondió sorprendido, girando su cuerpo en dirección a Liz.

-Te pregunte que si estas celoso.- dijo Liz.

A Kid se le fue la sangre de la cara, quedando pálido ¿Acaso Liz sabía algo de sus secretos sentimientos por Maka?

-¿P-porque preguntas eso?

-Quieres que Patty y yo nos comportemos igual ¿verdad? Últimamente siento que ya te cansaste de hacer el desayuno siempre.

Kid suspiro de alivio. Si alguien se enterara de lo que realmente pasaba por su cabeza… nada bueno podía salir de eso.

De su boca no salió respuesta alguna, y Liz simplemente se marcho a platicar con Tsubaki.

Suspiro.

-¿Qué diablos voy a hacer con todo esto?- se pregunto.

Días después, cuando las clases terminaron y se disponían a volver a casa, la "esposa perfecta" caminaba junto a Soul en dirección a la motocicleta de este. Dando pequeños saltitos con los que hacía parecer que la falda de su vestido danzaba junto con el viento, al igual que su largo cabello.

Soul la miraba silenciosamente preguntándose ¿Por qué estaba tan feliz aun con lo ocurrido la noche anterior? No era que la prefiriera llorando pero… simplemente le parecía muy extraño.

-Soul-Kun ¿Podemos ir a algún lado hoy?- le pregunto sonriente cuando encontraron la motocicleta.

-Claro… ¿A dónde quieres ir?-dijo sin mucha emoción.

-Quiero pasar por ese restaurante al que fuimos el mes pasado.

-Okey…- dijo.

Ayudo a Maka a subir a la motocicleta y se subió después. Anduvieron por la ciudad en silencio; ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra, solo Maka murmuraba una canción, con la barbilla recargada en su hombro derecho.

Llegaron al restaurante y tomaron una mesa en la terraza. El día le había parecido muy largo, pero sentía que había anochecido con rapidez ¿Tenia acaso eso sentido? Ya no entendía que pasaba por su cabeza.

Desde que habían pisado el lugar, todas las miradas se habían posado sobre Maka, y Soul, más que sentir celos sintió coraje; ¿Por qué miran a la que nunca miraban? ¿Por qué veían belleza en quien no veían nada? Deseo que nadie pudiera mirarla.

Maka seguía tan sonriente como desde el primero momento en que la vio por la mañana, pero él no conseguía sonreír.

Parecía ser que la Maka bonita ya no le hacía feliz; la "esposa perfecta" ya no le brindaba alegría. Tampoco sus vestidos llenos de holanes, ni los listones en su cabello. Mirarla con ese aspecto ya no hacía que su corazón soltara un brinco. ¿Por qué? ¿No era eso para él una mujer perfecta?

La mujer delicada, amable, fiel, que acepta todo lo que dice el marido ¿No era esa la mujer perfecta?

-¿Por qué ahora suena tan… gris?- se pregunto.

Como era de esperarse Maka pidió algo muy lindo del menú; el típico helado que visualmente es tierno pero que su sabor deja mucho que desear. Volvió a sorprenderse. ¿Por qué ahora encontraba defectos en todas esas acciones que debería de considerar tiernas o lindas? Le parecía totalmente estúpido que pidiera ese helado solo por cómo era visualmente.

Conforme pasaban los minutos cada acción de la "esposa perfecta" se hacían más imperfectos.

-¿Qué me está sucediendo?- se pregunto Soul sin dejar de mirar a Maka.

**Bueno este fue el capitulo 7 que les debía desde hace muchos meses.**

**Como dije al principio mi vida cambio de una forma muy radical. Puedo decirles que de cierta forma ahora entiendo a Maka respecto a cómo sentiente en ocasiones por su padre. Tuve un año muy complicado y recientemente descubrí que el problema que había en mi casa venia a raíz de que mi padre ha tenido una amante durante probablemente más de 21 años y que nosotros (mi madre, mis hermanas y yo) solo hemos recibido las sobras de su tiempo y de su vida. Gracias a Dios por que nos dio fuerza para avanzar. Las cosas son más graves de lo que creíamos; mi madre puso ayer una denuncia contra mi padre por violencia y aunque no se qué va a ser de mi y de mi vida, estoy feliz porque por fin se acaba la falsa vida que tuvimos durante tantos años.**

**Sean felices con todo lo que tienen, por que un dia las cosas cambian y uno extraña las cosas tontas por las que solia sufrir. Se que para cada final feliz siempre hay un desenlace difícil y agradezco haber aguantada hasta este punto.**

**Espero poder actualizar pronto (: Gracias por leer.**

**-Apple Ai Evans**


	8. Provocaciones

**¡Soul Eater no me pertenece! (:**

El "trió de idiotas", se encontraba sentado en la sala de Kid. Habían llegado hacia un par de horas, pero hacia más de 30 minutos que reinaba el total silencio, y Black Star no comprendía por qué. Miraba a Soul y la expresión de su amigo era de lejanía, como ausente; absorto en sus pensamientos. Por otra parte Kid parecía molesto; estaba sentado con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y ocasionalmente miraba Soul de reojo. Era sábado por la noche, y empezaba a preguntarse por que habían decidido juntarse en casa de Kid si aparentemente ninguno estaba de buen humor.

-¿Y Maka?- pregunto Kid al fin, después de dar muchas vueltas antes de hacer la pregunta.

Soul lo volteo a ver, regresando de un extenso momento de ausencia mental.

-En casa ¿Por qué preguntas?

-No lo sé. Es solo que me sorprende que antes, cuando empezó la apuesta no te separabas ni un momento de ella.

Soul noto el fallido intento de Kid de parecer natural con la conversación. Quizá Maka le había contado acerca de lo sucedido esa noche…

-¿Qué quieres decir?- le pregunto, poniéndose a la defensiva.

-Nada…- dijo Kid mirando hacia la ventana.- Solo me dio curiosidad.

Soul lo miro en silencio, apretando los puños. Odiaba cuando Kid se ponía arrogante, y odiaba más que no fuera directo con lo que quería decir. Le retorcía de furia que armara ese tipo de conversaciones para indirectamente hacerle pensar en las cosas que había hecho.

Black Star empezaba a predecir una pelea que no pintaba nada bien. Recordó la última vez que Kid y Soul habían discutido; definitivamente no podía permitir otra pelea así.

-Kid ¿Cuál es tu tipo de mujer?- le pregunto para desviar la discusión.

-¿Mi tipo de mujer?-dijo extrañado por la repentina pregunta.

-Sí, tu tipo de mujer.

-¿Debería de tener uno?-pregunto mirando a Soul.

Soul lo volteo a ver, clavándole la mirada.

-¿Por qué no?

-Soul ¿Tu qué opinas? ¿Cuál es tu tipo de mujer?-insistió Kid.- ¿Te gustan las mujeres femeninas, amables y delicadas? ¿Te gusta que sepan cocinar, que se vistan con colores alegres y no den su opinión? Yo opino que no debería de haber un tipo, que no existe tal cosa, porque uno nunca sabe ni se imagina de quien se va a enamorar. Dime Soul ¿Te has enamorado? Pero me refiero a enamorarse de verdad, no de una persona aparentando ser alguien más para gustarte.

-¡Ya basta!- grito Soul, parándose de un salto.- ¡Estoy harto de tus estúpidas indirectas!- tomo a Kid por el cuello de su camisa y mirándolo secamente le dijo.- Si tienes algo que decirme ¡dilo de una maldita vez!  
Kid empujo a Soul para liberarse y se paro.

-¿Quieres que te lo diga? Está bien, te lo voy a decir.- dijo con una furia que sorprendió hasta a Soul.-Estoy harto de cómo tratas a Maka ¡Totalmente harto! ¡Deberías respetarla, ayudarla y entenderla, no esclavizarla y hacerla actuar como alguien que no es solo para satisfacer tus caprichos! ¡Estoy harto de que la tengas cerca y no puedas valorarla tal y como es! ¡Me molesta tu actitud con ella, tu falta de comprensión y tu machismo!

-¿Machista, yo? ¡Mínimo yo no soy la sirvienta, como tú!

-Prefiero ser llamado sirvienta a ser llamado machista. Y ¿sabes qué? Me arrepiento de haberte ayudado con la apuesta. Desearía nunca haberte apoyado con eso…

Kid se calló y Soul se quedo en silencio también, mirando al piso.

-No es que no la valore.- dijo avergonzado.- Pero todo esto es muy extraño…

-¿Qué es extraño?-le pregunto Kid.

-No me gusta la "Maka perfecta".- dijo Soul.- Ya no me gusta.

-Si no te gusta la "esposa perfecta", entonces ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-No estoy seguro.-dijo Soul pasándose una mano por el cabello.

-Ya te dije antes, y te lo repito; si no tienes cuidado alguien más se va a llevar a Maka; y no quiero ser yo quien haga eso.

Soul lo miro sorprendido.

Volvió al departamento aun más confundido y perdido que antes. Nunca se habría imaginado que Kid pudiera estar enamorado de Maka, ¡y eso no era lo peor! Cuando lo supo, en lugar de pensar en que debería de ayudar a su amigo ¡le entraron ganas de golpearlo y de decirle que Maka era suya! Ya no entendía por qué reaccionaba de una forma u otra, ni entendía que era lo que verdaderamente sentía. No era normal sentir celos de todo el que mirara a su usuario, ni era normal el extrañar a la Maka amargada, enojona y violenta ¿Tenía sentido extrañar sus gritos?

Estaciono su motocicleta y camino lentamente al departamento. Trato de imaginar que cuando abriera la puerta encontraría a Maka con su clásica falda roja leyendo un libro en la sala, esperando a que él volviera para poder hacerle un Maka-chop con la enciclopedia más grande que encontrara por algún motivo que para él sería totalmente estúpido. Entonces ambos discutirían y se marcharían cada uno a sus respectivas habitaciones durante horas, para después reunirse para la cena y disculparse. Desde otro punto de vista no le parecía tan malo, de hecho no le disgustaba tanto como creía.

Pero al abrir la puerta solo estaba la "esposa perfecta", con la cena lista, usando ese bonito delantal. ¡Como odiaba ese delantal!

-Hola.- dijo Soul aventando las llaves en la mesa de la sala.

-¿Cómo te fue?- contesto Maka sonriente corriendo a abrazarlo.

"¡No avientes las cosas, Evans!" eso habría dicho Maka en lugar de abrazarlo.

-Bien, fue un día bastante novedoso…- dijo Soul quitándose a Maka de encima para irse a ver la televisión.

Si hubiera quitado así a la Maka de antes probablemente le diría que jamás le volvería a dar un abrazo y le arrojaría un libro. El se echaría a reír, contagiando a Maka su risa. Ambos acabarían riendo tanto que les saldrían lágrimas.

-¿Quieres cenar?-le pregunto Maka.-La cena ya esta lista.

-No, gracias. No tengo hambre.- dijo sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla.

-Okay…- dijo.

"¡No cocino para que no comas, Soul!" le habría reclamado y obligado a comer.

Extrañaba a Maka.

La "esposa perfecta" se acerco, se recargo en el sillón y le paso la mano por el cabello. Recordó la única y última vez que la Maka de antes le había pasado una mano por el cabello; el sentimiento había sido totalmente distinto, le habían dado escalofríos y la sangre se le había ido a la cara, provocando que Maka se riera de él y lo molestara por sonrojarse, durante todo un mes. Esta vez, era como si simplemente ni lo hubiera tocado.

La Maka de antes, le intrigaba; podía hacer cualquier cosa, cosas que él ni se imaginaba que podría hacer. Era siempre novedosa, hasta en la rutina. Era interesante observarla, porque su personalidad era sorprendentemente agradable, y el que fuera enojona era como el ingrediente secreto. Nunca se aburría con ella, siempre había algo interesante de que platicar, y cuando el necesitaba su espacio, ella lo entendía sin que él le dijera nada. Lo ayudaba cuando él le pedía ayuda y cuando no se la pedía, también. Siempre le brindaba la sonrisa más sincera. Era la más sincera de todas. Podían hablar de lo que quisieran, juntos. Cuando le molestaba algo, se lo decía y le pedía que lo corrigiera… ahora se daba cuenta de que no era porque le desagradara su forma de ser y sus malos hábitos, sino porque sabía que las cosas serian más fáciles evitando esos pequeños y clásicos errores. ¿Por qué quiso cambiar a una persona así? ¿Qué había que corregir en una relación perfecta?

La "esposa perfecta" empezaba a parecerle insoportable y empezaba a hacerle enojar. No lo dejaba solo ni un minuto, no le interrogaba acerca de si había hecho cosas indebidas junto con sus amigos, todos los desayunos, cenas y comidas eran tan extravagantes que ya ninguna era especial. Además empezaba a sentirse inútil al no mover ni un dedo dentro del departamento.

El control de la televisión se le cayó de las manos y apenas iba a recogerlo, Maka corrió y lo levanto, dándoselo en las manos.

-Yo pude haber hecho eso.- le dijo Soul.

-No tienes que hacer nada mientras yo esté cerca.-le dijo sonriente pasándole una mano por el brazo.

-¿Tienes que estar siempre cerca?-le pregunto molesto. Empezaba hartarse de la estúpida personalidad de la "esposa perfecta".

-¿No quieres que este cerca?-le pregunto y sus ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas.

Estaba harto de sus malditas actuaciones.

-No.- le dijo secamente.

-Pero si no me has visto en todo el día ¿Qué acaso ya no me quieres?-le pregunto haciendo una expresión que a cualquiera le habría causado la necesidad de protegerla. Pero no a él. Estaba harto de que siempre fuera víctima de las cosas más estúpidas.

-¿Me puedes dejar solo?-insistió.

Maka no comprendía lo que sucedía. Antes, si hubiera hecho esa expresión, Soul habría corrido a consolarla. Siendo la "esposa perfecta" era la única manera en que Soul se comportaba protector y extremadamente amable con ella, era la única forma en la que parecía estar feliz con ella cerca ¿Qué sucedía ahora? ¿Acaso era tan desagradable que la odiaba aun siendo "perfecta"?

-¿Estas enojado por lo que paso la otra noche?-le pregunto, como la Maka de antes.

-No, no estoy enojado por eso. De hecho creo que sería más correcto que tú estuvieras enojada conmigo, sin embargo en lugar de eso insistes en fingir que nada pasa.- dijo parándose del sillón para poder hablar con ella de frente.

-No finjo que no pasa nada, solo continuo con mi castigo. Perdí la apuesta ¿Recuerdas?

-Estas mintiendo.-dijo Soul.

-¿Crees que yo te mentiría?- dijo volviendo a ser la "esposa perfecta".- Tu esposa no te mentiría.

-Maka, ya basta. Estoy harto de la esposa perfecta. Ya basta.

-Creí que así es como querías que fuera. Creí que querías que fuera "perfecta".

-Sí, pero— ¡Ah! Maka no lo hagas más complicado.

-¿Yo lo estoy haciendo más complicado? Creía que todo estaba bien.

-¿¡Como va a estar bien!- exclamo Soul.- Te bese y te toque, porque me confundí; creí que sentía algo, pero solo estaba hipnotizado por la imagen de la mujer perfecta que tú estabas actuando.

Entonces todo eso ¿no había sido real? A Maka le empezó a temblar el labio inferior, pero lo mordió con sus dientes superiores para no llorar. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan tonta y creer que Soul la había llevado a ver las estrellas y la había besado por que la amaba? Solo amaba su actuación, y ahora no quería ni siquiera eso.

-Estas cansado de mi.-le dijo Maka con la voz temblorosa.

-No, estoy cansado de la "esposa perfecta".

-Pero empezaste todo esto de la "esposa perfecta" por que estabas cansado de mí.

-¡Ya lo sé!- exclamo desesperado.

-Soul, no te entiendo. ¿Quieres a la "esposa perfecta" o no?

-No, no la quiero.

-Entonces no sientes nada por la esposa perfecta.

-No, Maka, no siento nada por ella. Estoy harto de la esposa perfecta. ¿Puedes simplemente dejarme solo? No estoy de humor para estar discutiendo.

Maka camino rumbo a su habitación, y antes de abrir la puesta se giro en dirección a Soul y le dijo:

-Entonces todo lo sucedido esa noche fue porque creíste que me querías, pero no es así.

-No, Maka, no fu—

-Entonces ¿Por qué fue?-le pregunto.

Soul no pudo responder a su pregunta; se quedo callado y bajo la cabeza, avergonzado. Pudo responder "Fue porque en realidad es a ti a quien amo, no a la esposa perfecta" pero ni el estaba seguro de eso. Ahora estaba más que claro lo que Maka sentía por él, lo cual le hacía sentir una extraña satisfacción, pero al mismo tiempo le hacía cargar con la gran duda de si de verdad le correspondía. Ya se había equivocado una vez, no podía equivocarse dos veces. Quería estar seguro de lo que sentía antes de hacer cualquier cosa.

Maka se tiro en su cama, mirando al techo. De sus ojos solo cayo una lagrima. Había llorado tanto las noches anteriores, que ya no le quedaban mas lagrimas. Además estaba cansada, había trabajado demasiado en las últimas semanas, encargándose de todas las labores de la casa, despertándose temprano para hacer el desayuno. Últimamente tampoco tenía hambre, y le dolía la cabeza. No tenía energía.

Repentinamente comenzó a toser sin parar.

-Probablemente me va a dar gripa.- pensó.

Después de mirar al techo durante unas horas, se quedo dormida.

Cuando se despertó, estaba bañada en sudor y aparentemente tenia la temperatura muy alta. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y no paraba de toser. Se levanto de la cama con mucho trabajo y salió de su habitación. Soul no estaba. Se sentó en el sillón y cerró los ojos, estaba por quedarse dormida de nuevo cuando su celular comenzó a sonar. Era Kid.

-Hola, ¿Maka?

-Hola, Kid.- dijo entre tosidos.

-¿Estás en tu casa?-le pregunto.

-Sí.

-¿Esta Soul?

-No…

-Okay, llegare en diez minutos.- dijo y termino la llamada.

Maka se quedo con el celular en el oído por un par de segundos hasta que reacciono y se dio cuenta de que Kid ya no estaba en el teléfono. Le pareció extraño que preguntara si Soul estaba en casa y viniera aun con la respuesta negativa.

Tal y como lo acordó llego en diez minutos, toco la puerta y apenas le abrió Maka, le dijo:

-Maka, Soul definitivamente esta enamorado de ti.

-¿De qué estás hablando?-le dijo Maka.- No tiene sentido lo que dices.

-Pero es verdad. Solo que el aun no se ha dado cuenta, aun no lo acepta. Maka, créeme que tengo razón. Ayer intente provocarlo diciéndole que si no tenía cuidado alguien te ganaría y su reacción fue de susto; se sorprendió totalmente. Creo que Soul necesita un poco de ayuda para por fin poder aceptar la verdad.

-Kid, no creo que—

-Tengo razón.-le dijo Kid totalmente serio.

-Es imposible. El solo creyó estar enamorado de la "esposa perfecta" y ahora ni a ella la quiere.

-¿Tienes medio a intentarlo?-le pregunto Kid.

-Se que—- Comenzó a decir Maka pero fue interrumpida por sus incontrolables tosidos.

-¿Te sientes bien?-le pregunto Kid, por fin percatándose de lo pálida que estaba.

Maka asintió con lentitud.

-Si, estoy bien.

-¿No prefieres dormir un rato más? Podemos hablar después.

-No. Estoy bien. De hecho prefiero salir un rato del departamento.-dijo Maka.- Quizá a si me sienta mejor. ¿Me acompañas al super mercado?

Kid asintió.

-Claro.

Maka se metió a bañar y se cambio en media hora aproximadamente. Salieron del departamento y se dirigieron al super mercado más cercano.

Maka caminaba a paso lento, y con la mirada perdida; como si no estuviera en sus cinco sentidos. Kid la miro detenidamente y se percato del cansancio que expresaba su cuerpo, y de la fragilidad que demostraba al caminar. Pero ella decía estar bien… ¿Debería creerle?

Mientras caminaban por el pasillo de las verduras, el celular de Kid comenzó a sonar.

-¡Kid!- resonó la voz de Soul desde el otro lado del teléfono.- Tú te llevaste a Maka, ¿cierto?

-Estoy con ella en el super mercado ¿algún problema?

-Espero que no estés planeando hacer algún movimiento con ella, Kid.

-Y si fuera a hacerlo, ¿Qué? ¿Te molestaría tanto?

-Kid, ya sé que solo estas tratando de provocarme.

Maka se acerco por el pasillo con una caja de cereal en las manos. Caminaba tambaleándose, como si sus piernas estuvieran en ausencia de huesos.

-¡Kid!- exclamo Soul pues ante la falta de respuesta de este pensó que lo estaba ignorando.- Soul, creo que Maka no está bien.

-¿Qué?- dijo Soul.

En ese instante Maka perdió toda fuerza y se derrumbo en el piso.

-¡Maka!- exclamo Kid y corrió a atraparla.

**Fin del capitulo 8.**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo (:**

**Muchas gracias por todos los mensajes de apoyo que recibí en los reviews. La verdad que es algo muy lindo de su parte el tomarse el tiempo para leer lo que escribo después de cada capítulo y contestarme. ¡Dios los bendiga y sean muy felices!**

**Ahora mismo me pongo a escribir el siguiente capítulo (:**

**-Apple Ai Evans**


	9. A ella le gustaba que tocara el piano

**¡Soul Eater no me pertenece! Atsushi Okubo es su magnífico y creativo creador (:**

-¿Hola? ¿¡Kid! ¿Hola?- grito Soul.

Kid atrapo a Maka poco antes de que su cabeza chocara con el piso, pero aun así esta quedo inconsciente.

Se sentó en el piso, la recargo sobre su pecho y saco el celular.

-Liz, necesito que llames a una ambulancia, urgentemente. Pide que lleguen al super mercado de Death City.

La gente que se encontraba alrededor mirando la escena, comenzaba a aglomerarse alrededor de él y de Maka; Kid no quería que se armara mas escándalo, además de que era sofocante tener a toda esa multitud cuchicheando a su alrededor y se imaginaba que si Maka estuviera consiente los miraría fijamente con ojos de si-no-quieres-llorar-vete-a-joder-a-otra-persona, así que tomo a Maka en sus brazos y salió del bulto de gente que se amontonaba curiosa.

Al acercarse a las puertas de salida vio que llovía con fuerza. Había pensado en la posibilidad de llevarla él mismo al hospital en sus brazos, pero ahora sería imposible.

Se ponía más y más impaciente ¿¡Cuando iba a llegar la maldita ambulancia! No sabía que sucedía con Maka, ni por qué se había desmayado ¿Y si era algo grave? Intento pensar en cosas mas positivas, pero le era imposible preocuparse cada vez que veía el rostro de Maka; aun inconsciente su rostro expresaba dolor, y el no podía soportar eso.

-Vas a estar bien, Maka. Soul va a venir y vas a ser feliz.

Kid sabía que Maka solo podía ser feliz con Soul, por eso tenía la fe de que el llegaría a auxiliarla. Él sabia que algo había ocurrido con ella, y sabia que estaban en el super mercado de Death City ¡Tenía que venir! Soul tenía que venir.

A Kid ya no le preocupaba si Maka lo fuera a querer un día o no, solo quería que fuera feliz; por eso tenía que estar bien. Maka tenía que estar bien.

Pasaron cerca de diez minutos y Soul no aparecía. A los 20 minutos llego la ambulancia; recostaron a Maka en una camilla y la subieron. Kid se subió a la ambulancia también.

Soul llamaba al celular de Kid una y otra vez, sin respuesta ¿¡Que le había ocurrido a Maka! Soul no entendía que pasaba, y Kid no ayudaba.

-Probablemente está exagerando, y solo lo hace para querer hacerme entender que es lo que realmente se supone que siento.- pensó Soul.- No debería de caer en sus juegos… Porque es un juego ¿No?… ¿Y si no lo es?

Aun si fuera una broma no podía quedarse ahí parado; tomo sus llaves y corrió a buscar su motocicleta.

Liz, Patty y Tsubaki entraron corriendo al hospital junto con Black Star. En la recepción encontraron a Kid sentado en la sala de espera mirando fijamente a la pared.

-¡Kid! ¿Dónde está Maka?-pregunto Tsubaki preocupada.

-Le están haciendo muestras de sangre.- dijo sin despegar la mirada de la pared.

-¿Qué sucedió?-pregunto Liz.

-No lo sé. La acompañe al super mercado, la notaba cansada y no se veía muy bien, pero lo deje pasar y luego de la nada se derrumbo…

-¿Ya hablaron con el papá de Maka?

-No, aun no.- dijo Kid sacudiendo la cabeza.- Demonios lo olvide por completo. ¿Soul no ha hablado con ninguno de ustedes?

-No…-respondieron todos.

-Qué extraño.- dijo Black Star.- ¿Por qué no está Soul aquí?

Kid apretó los puños.

-Porque es un completo idiota.- dijo Kid.

-¿Siguen peleados?-pregunto Black Star.

-¿Tu y Soul se pelearon?- pregunto Patty sorprendida.

Black Star asintió.

-Pero yo creí que ya se habían arreglado.

-¿Alguien puede llamar a Spirit?-pregunto Kid, desviando el tema.- Y a Soul, si alguien puede. Creo que perdí mi celular en el super mercado; no lo encuentro por ningún lado.

Se levanto de su asiento y sin mirar a nadie camino por el pasillo.

-Iré a buscar al doctor.

Todos se quedaron totalmente extrañados. Kid y Soul nunca habían pasado tanto tiempo enojados, y siempre que le ocurría algo a Maka, Soul estaba allí. ¿Por qué a Kid le molestaba tanto la ausencia de Soul? Fue entonces cuando Liz lo entendió todo.

-Kid está enamorado. Ese estúpido…- reflexiono impactada.- Y nunca me dijo nada…

Nadie pudo comprender por qué Liz de pronto estaba tan sorprendida. Solo Liz había logrado atar los cabos del extraño triangulo amoroso que se había armado entre sus amigos. Ahora había muchas cosas que tenían sentido, ahora podía entender por qué Kid sentía celos, por que visitaba tanto a Maka, por que se preocupada tanto por ella y por que discutía con Soul. Kid no era una persona que disfrutara discutir, siempre prefería evadir todo ese tipo de problemas guardándose sus pensamientos –mientras no tuvieran que ver con la simetría—, prefería evadir las peleas para como decía él "evitar dañar una relación por pensamientos sin sentido". Por fin había liberado esos pensamientos.

-¡Kid!- exclamo Liz y corrió a buscarlo.

_-Maka, ¿Estás bien?- le había preguntado Soul levantándola del piso antes de que perdiera toda conciencia. La había abrazado y protegido de la lluvia._

-Soul…-murmuro Maka.

No sabía si estaba dormida o despierta, probablemente había estado entre ambas opciones durante la última hora. No sabía que había sucedido, ni sabía en donde estaba. Solo recordaba estar en el super mercado y haber caído, pero solo eso. Ocasionalmente recordaba a Soul levantándola del piso, pero dudaba que eso fuera algo más que una alucinación. Soul la odiaba.

Parpadeo un par de veces para aclararse la vista, pero esta volvió a opacarse por culpa de las lágrimas.

Ladeo su cabeza al lado derecho y sus lágrimas cambiaron de rumbo. Miro su brazo y se dio cuenta de que tenia puesta una aguja conectada a un tubo ¿Estaba en el hospital?

Volvió a cerrar los ojos. Estaba cansada de todo.

-¡Kid! ¡Hey!- exclamo Liz cuando lo alcanzo en el pasillo.

-¿Qué pasa?-le pregunto Kid.

-Te atrape.- le dijo- ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada sobre lo de Maka?

-¿Qué?- respondió confundido.- ¿Cómo iba yo a saber que Maka iba a desmayarse?

-¡No hablo de eso! Estoy hablando de que estas enamorado de ella y lo has mantenido en secreto todo este tiempo.

-No sé de que hablas.- contesto Kid. Nadie debía saber la verdad.

-A mi no me engañas Kid, te gusta Maka y por eso estabas celoso de Soul.

-Yo estoy celoso de Soul.

-¿Entonces por que discutieron?

-Porque es un idiota de lo peor que no puede tratar a Maka como lo merece.

-Como tú podrías tratarla.- concluyo Liz.

-Sí. ¡Digo, no! No me refiero a eso. Tiene que dejar de abusar de Maka y tomar una decisión. Es un capricho suyo tenerla enganchada durante tanto tiempo solo por que el no puede decidirse a aceptar la realidad. ¿¡La quiere o no!

-¿Y si no la quiere?- pregunto Liz.

-Entonces es el idiota más grande del mundo.- dijo Kid.

Se dio media vuelta y regreso a la sala de espera con Liz detrás de él solo para ver a Soul entrar al hospital totalmente empapado por la lluvia.

-¿Dónde está Maka?-pregunto apenas entro.- ¿De verdad le paso algo?

Todos lo miraron en silencio sentir la tensión que había entre él y Kid, quien le clavaba la mirada con fuerza.

-¿Creíste que era una broma?-le pregunto Kid.- ¿Por qué iba a hacerte una broma así acerca de Maka?

-Últimamente ya no sé hasta dónde creer tus palabras.- le contesto Soul.- Fácilmente pudiste haberme engañado solo para ver que tan rápido respondía, para tratar de hacerme entrar en razón con tus estúpidos juegos mentales.

-Y fuiste lo suficientemente egoísta para preocuparte por eso primero.- le dijo entre dientes.

-¡No sabía que pensar!- estallo Soul.- Te marque cientos de veces pero jamás me contestaste.

-Sabias en donde estábamos; pudiste ir a auxiliar a Maka.-dijo Kid.- Pero no lo hiciste.

Soul suspiro frustrado. No sabía que decirle a Kid. Si, el tenia razón; había sido egoísta el pensar sobre si era un engaño primero, que ir a buscar a Maka y ayudarla.

-Ni siquiera sé porque estás aquí.- le dijo Kid.

-Porque soy un idiota, pero la amo.- dijo Soul al fin.

-¿Qué?- dijo Kid sorprendido. Sabía que había probabilidad de que Soul fuera a admitirlo en algún punto de su vida, pero no esperaba que lo hiciera tan repentinamente.

-Yo amo a Maka.- dijo Soul por segunda vez y desvió la mirada totalmente sonrojado por sus propios comentarios y por la mirada sorprendida de todos.

-¿Cómo voy a creerte eso?-le dijo Kid.

-No tienes que creerme.-le dijo Soul.- Me basta con tener la certeza de que es verdad.

-Si estas tan seguro- le dijo un poco más tranquilo.- ¿Por qué lo dices hasta ahora?

-Kid, mira—- comenzó a decir Soul pero fue interrumpido por el doctor.

-De acuerdo con los primero resultados de los análisis de sangre es probable que tenga hepatitis

-¿De qué tipo?-pregunto Tsubaki de inmediato.

Soul se preocupo; había leído en un libro de los que le regaló Maka que dependiendo del tipo de hepatitis podía llegar a ser mortal.

-Aun estamos averiguando eso- contesto el doctor.

-¿Podemos verla?-pregunto Soul.

-Sera mejor que esperen hasta que estemos seguros sobre su enfermedad. Si llegara a ser contagiosa podrían correr riesgo.- contesto el médico.

-No importa.- dijo Soul.- ¿Puedo verla aunque sea solo un momento?

-Lo siento, -dijo el doctor.- Pero no puedo dejarlos verla sin un veredicto sobre su enfermedad.

Pasaron las horas, y el médico no volvía con los resultados correctos. Tsubaki y Black Star se fueron a casa. Kid acompaño a Liz y a Patty, pero planeaba volver al hospital después de eso. Spirit llego pero después de llorar y hacer todo un escándalo por Maka se puso a perseguir enfermeras y Soul prefirió enviarlo a casa prometiéndole que él se haría cargo de Maka.

Kid estaba por volver al hospital, pero Liz lo detuvo.

-¿Se lo vas a decir a Maka algún día?

-No.-dijo Kid.

-¿Por qué?

-Creo que Soul la quiere más que yo.-dijo Kid con una pequeña sonrisa.

Dentro de sí sabía que en realidad no pensaba eso.

-Además el es el único que sabe hacerla feliz.

-¿Ya no estás molesto con Soul?

-Esa es una historia distinta.- dijo Kid con una risa un tanto oscura que asusto a Liz.

Soul ya se había cansado de buscar al doctor por el hospital. La cabeza no paraba de darle vueltas, y no era únicamente por el hecho de que no había comido absolutamente nada en las últimas 12 horas de las cuales 8 las había pasado en el hospital esperando noticias sobre Maka. Y ¿si era el tipo de hepatitis mortal?

-No puedes estar en este pasillo sin compañía de un medico.- le dijo una enfermera.

-Lo siento. Estoy buscando al doctor que atiende al paciente de la habitación B75; tiene horas que dijo que tendría los veredictos de la enfermedad de la paciente y no volvió.

-Tenemos cientos de pacientes, el doctor trabaja tan rápido como puede.- le respondió la enfermera.- Ahora, por favor regresa a la sala de espera.

Soul suspiro, le agradeció por su no efectiva ayuda y volvió a la sala de espera.

¿Qué iba a hacer si algo malo le pasaba a Maka? Tendría para siempre el recuerdo de haberse comportado como un cretino con ella la última vez que la vio sana, o la última vez que la vio viva, quizá. No quería exagerar, ni ponerse paranoico; sabia que a cualquiera podía darle hepatitis pero aun así estaba asustado y preocupado.

Le daba un poco de miedo el nivel de preocupación que sentía en esos momentos, jamás había estado tan asustado en su vida, aun cuando había estado en situaciones de vida o muerte. Nunca había sentido tanto miedo por perder a alguien. Había tantas cosas que hacía tiempo que ya no lograba comprender, y otras que comenzaban a tener sentido.

Estaba enamorado de Maka, pero ¿Desde cuándo? Se tallo la cara con las manos y soltó y gran bostezo. No podía quedarse dormido, tenía que ver a Maka.

-Maka… Maka, Maka, Maka…- repitió suavemente.

Era terrible, desde hacia varios días que se había dado cuenta de que no podía dejar de pensar en ella, ¡Nunca! Todo lo relacionaba con Maka, todo le recordaba a Maka, ¡Maka estaba en todos lados! ¡Siempre había estado en todos lados y no se había dado cuenta!

Kid todo el tiempo le decía que estaba seguro de que estaba enamorado de Maka, y ahora comprendía porque lo creía. Toda su vida era de ella. El amor era extraño, daba miedo; pero curiosamente también se sentía increíblemente bien.

-Estar enamorado…-pensó Soul.

Le costaba mucho pensar en la frase "Estoy enamorado". Era difícil de pronunciar, era difícil de pensar, era difícil de admitir y era imposible deshacerse de ese sentimiento que daba vueltas en su estomago y le aceleraba el corazón cada vez que lo pensaba.

Durante todo ese tiempo que permaneció sentado en la sala de espera dio un recorrido mental a los últimos años de su vida, desde que empezó a vivir con Maka.

El día que comenzó a vivir con Maka fue el día que dio su primera decisión importante y se alejo de su familia. En ese entonces, antes de tomar la decisión, era infeliz. Todo en su vida era ser comparado con su hermano y soportar la agitada vida social de su familia. El único sentimiento que experimentaba era el del resentimiento y el abandono. Nadie iba a poder aceptar nunca la forma en que tocaba el piano, sabía que nadie iba a querer escucharlo nunca, pues no era lo suficientemente bueno ni en el piano ni en nada. Ni si quiera se daba cuenta de la forma tan triste y patética que vivía su vida.

Cuando comenzó a vivir con Maka todo cambio y comenzó a vivir de verdad. Aprendió que las personas que viven en la misma casa se interesan unos por los otros, les platican de su vida y comparten sus intereses. Aprendió que no tenía que estar solo. Se dio cuenta de que pelean por cosas reales, no por si la posición de sus manos no era correcta al tocar el piano. A Maka le gustaba que tocara el piano.

-¿Por qué accedí a tocar solo porque ella me lo pidió?-se pregunto.

Odiaba tocar el piano, porque sentía que era un fracaso en ello; solo lo había tocado en ciertas ocasiones importantes, como batallas, pero jamás porque alguien lo quisiera escuchar. Solo tocaba el piano para Maka. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué quería que lo escuchara? ¿Quería que lo entendiera?

Todos los éxitos de su vida los había vivido con Maka. Todos los momentos buenos los vivía con ella y sin ella no eran tan buenos. ¿Desde cuándo? ¿¡Desde cuando se había enamorado de Maka!

-Quizá desde el primer momento en que me sonrió.- pensó.- O desde el momento en que estreche su mano al conocerla… ¿Podría ser?

No se culpaba a sí mismo por no entender sus sentimientos, nadie le había enseñado nunca lo que era el amor, y quien se lo había demostrado no le había explicado que eso era amor.

-Gracias, Maka.-dijo sarcásticamente en un susurro.

Lo único que se reclamaba era el haber sido tan terco para reconocer que estaba enamorado.

Se dio cuenta de que hablaba demasiado sobre Maka. Se sonrojo avergonzado. ¿Eso hacían las personas enamoradas? Se pregunto si Maka hablaba mucho sobre él, también.

-Y de nuevo no puedo dejar de pensar en ella…-se dijo entre un suspiro.- ¡Tengo que ver a Maka!

Se paró de un salto y revisando que no hubiera moros en la costa se decidió a buscar la habitación de Maka.

**¡Fin del capítulo 9!**

**Primero que nada ¿Ya escucharon el Drama CD de Soul Eater? En el tercer capítulo del CD Maka se enamora de Soul por culpa de una poción/droga que le dio Spirit c: Les dejo el link para que lo escuchen con la traducción en ingles **.com/post/7179034271/soul-eater-drama-cd-part-3-note-im-translating

**Espero que les guste el capitulo mucho (: Si tienen fanfics de Soul Eater o algo por el estilo díganme, ¡me encantaría leerlos! A veces es medio complicado encontrar fanfics entre los miles que hay, así que me gustaría leer los de mis lectores y aprender de ustedes c:**

**(Pequeño momento de depresión porque ya casi acaba el fanfic)**

**En fin, ¡sean muy felices! (:**

**-Apple Ai Evans**


	10. Cosas sobre las que cuesta hablar

**¡Soul Eater no me pertenece!**

El amor no se puede medir, así que Kid no podía afirmar amar más a Maka que Soul. ¿Y si al final resultaba ser Soul quien la amaba más? También podría simplemente ser que la necesita más.

Kid sabía que probablemente había sido muy duro al juzgar a Soul; su amigo era un idiota y ante una relación como la que el mantenía con Maka era muy fácil confundirse.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta principal, con la mano sobre la chapa de la puerta y se pregunto si de verdad era lo correcto ir al hospital. ¿Lo seria?

Quería regresar para cuidar de Maka, pero… tenía que confiar en Soul, aun cuando no se lo mereciera.

Soltó la chapa de la puerta y se alejo dando pasos lentos hacia atrás. Pasos que le costaban más de lo que él esperaba.

Soul comenzó a buscar la habitación de Maka al tipo que intentaba pasar desapercibido de las enfermeras. Una que otra lo volteo a ver pero el fingió no darse cuenta y aumentó la velocidad para evadir preguntas. Llego a las habitaciones A, luego a las C y después se encontró en un pasillo sin salida. ¿¡En donde estaban los pacientes de las habitaciones B! No podía correr el riesgo de preguntar, pero después de dar un millón de vueltas escondiéndose en los pasillos decidió arriesgarse.

Se acerco con la mayor naturalidad posible a una enfermera que se acercaba por el pasillo y le pregunto:

-Disculpe, ¿Podría decirme en donde puedo encontrar la habitación B75? Venía con el médico, pero lo perdí de vista.

La enfermera lo miro por un instante como si dudara de sus palabras y Soul intento no expresar su nerviosismo.

-Si te vas por el pasillo de la derecha y das vuelta a la izquierda dos veces encontraras las habitaciones B de la 50 en adelante.

-Gracias.- contesto Soul y se echo a correr por el pasillo.

Llego a la habitación y se congelo antes de apenas tocar la manija de la puerta. ¿Qué podía hacer del otro lado? Había muchas posibilidades. Podría estar Maka en un terrible estado, o totalmente sana; podría odiarlo o podría extrañarlo. Podría no estar también.

Que le fuera a dar un Maka- Chop no importaba, tenía que tomar valor y abrir la puerta.

Abrió silenciosamente y observo la habitación. Ahí había solo un escritorio con muchas flores, una televisión con reproductor de DVD, una puerta que probablemente llevaba al baño, muchos aparatos médicos y una cama con alguien hecha un ovillo bajo las sabanas, conectado a una bolsa de suero. Cada cierto tiempo temblaba un poco y juntaba mas su cuerpo entre lo que concluyo, era llanto.

No escucho la puerta ni lo sintió entrar a la habitación. Camino en silencio hacia ella y la encontró llorando, escondiendo la cara entre las sabanas. Se sentó en él la silla que estaba junto a su cama y le pasó una mano por el cabello en busca de consolarla.

Sintió como el cuerpo de Maka se congelo un segundo por la sorpresa, pero no se atrevió a mirar quien era.

Estuvieron así por un buen rato hasta que Soul decidió hablar. No tenía nada planeado para decir, simplemente comenzó a hablar sin importar lo que dijera.

-Tu serias la esposa perfecta para mí y una excelente madre para mis hijos… si te casaras conmigo.-dijo para luego avergonzarse por lo dicho, pero continuo.- Quizá no sería yo el mejor esposo, ni el mejor padre, tú me conoces, soy un desastre, pero estoy seguro de que haría lo imposible para qué fueras la mujer más feliz. Eres una mujer increíble, porque tienes carácter, y eres bella aun sin arreglarte. Un par de listones y un vestido jamás podrán definir tu belleza. Al fin de cuentas, todas esas cosas terminan siendo opacadas por la belleza natural. Eres agresiva pero eso para mí no es algo malo. Es como dicen: las personas más difíciles necesitan los golpes más fuertes. Por eso te necesito, para evitar perderme en este mundo, para evitar hacer desastres y para ser feliz.

Maka siguió en silencio.

-Me quieres escuchar decir cosas sobre las que me cuesta hablar, ¿Cierto?-le dije.

La respuesta parecía ser un sí.

-Te las debo, así que seguiré. Puedes callarme cuando quieras.-hice una pausa y proseguí.- Nunca conocí muchas cosas pero tú me las enseñaste, y les diste nombre; pero también hay otras cosas que me hiciste conocer, pero que jamás me explicaste que eran ni como se llamaban. Y si, te lo estoy reprochando, porque de haber sabido lo que eran no habría hecho todo este desastre ni había hecho esta estúpida apuesta. No te habría lastimado tanto. Si, logre cosas buenas con la apuesta, pero perdí todas las cosas que ya teníamos y que eran mejores, pero no podía ver. Discutí por ti, pelee por ti y me cele de todo el que se te acercara, sin siquiera saber por qué lo hacía. Porque no sabía que significaba o que era esto. Me hiciste sentir como un loco, por que peleaba sin saber cuál era la razón. Pero al final yo soy el culpable de todo este desastre, por que las cosas que pudieron sucederme por mi ignorancia no se comparan con las que te sucedieron a ti. Te debo una vida de cumplidos, de verte como la mujer que eres y de permisos para que me grites y descargues tu ira conmigo. Quizá sea más tiempo, pero he perdido la cabeza y no sabría definirlo. Así que el día de hoy me cole ilegalmente a tu habitación para pedirte perdón… Perdóname Maka. Nunca quise hacerte todo este daño, pero no sabía lo que era amar a alguien.

Maka se incorporo y me miro.

-No sabía que habías conocido el amor…-me dijo confundida.-Al menos no ese tipo de amor…

-No sé desde cuando lo conozco, pero tengo la certeza de que nos conocemos desde hace muchísimo tiempo.

-Entonces tu…

Le seque las lágrimas con mis manos y la rodee con mis brazos.

-No quiero que te vayas nunca.

Ella sonrió, me abrazo y siguió llorando en mis brazos hasta que se quedo dormida.

Maka estaba a salvo, su enfermedad no era mortal, como me lo gritaba una y otra vez mi cabeza. La hepatitis no era la enfermedad más sencilla, y usualmente tomaba seis meses en curarse, mínimo. Los médicos quisieron enviar a Maka a casa de su padre para que este la cuidara, pero ella se negó, como era de esperarse. No quiso que le llamaran si quiera. Le dijeron que no podía estar sola estando enferma, pero ella contesto que no estaba sola, que me tenía a mí. Yo no pude evitar sonreír al escucharla decir eso. Maka jamás permitía que le ayudara en nada y ahora ella se apoyaba en mí.

Finalmente después de que yo insistiera y me explicaran como procederían mis cuidados a Maka nos marchamos.

-Me vas a pagar la apuesta con seis meses de cuidados extremos.-me dijo sonriente.

-Es muy poco tiempo.-le dije.- Te voy a deber demasiadas cosas hasta que me muera.

Bese su frente, la cargue y entramos a casa.

No pude darle el beso que había ansiado durante tanto tiempo hasta un año después y no me arrepiento de ello. El tiempo con ella era muy rápido y en ocasiones deseaba que no fuera así pues habían momentos que deseaba fueran eternos. Maka era la persona que iba a tener a mi lado por siempre así que todas esas cosas podían esperar. No necesitaba nada mas que se su compañía para ser feliz. Y quien sabe, quizá algún día ella aceptaría casarse conmigo.

**Fin.**

**Hola (: **

**Perdón por tardarme tanto. Me estoy volviendo loca con mi vida y mi cabeza así que escribir se estaba volviendo algo muy complicado de hacer, conscientemente. :c**

**Verán, mi situación fue de mal en peor, mi depresión se puso muy fea y tome la decisión de ir con un psicólogo antes de que me hiciera daño otra vez. Pero hoy (en este momento) ya estoy un poco mejor (: y espero seguir así. Si en algún momento llegan a sentir que tienen depresión ¡no ignoren el problema! Es peligroso ignorar algo tan importante. Leí que el 15% de los casos de depresión acaban en suicidio, y si yo ya me estaba pasando a asuntos más peligroso como es los pensamientos y acciones semi-suicidadas (o suicidas). Aun cuando sintiera que no necesitaba ayuda y que yo podía salir sola de mi pozo de problemas pues en realidad son cosas que no son del todo ciertas. Todos necesitamos ayuda en algún momento. **

**Bueno, este es el final de la historia (: Espero que les haya gustado**

**Si quieren leer una historia original mía pueden entrar a y buscar mi usuario que es exactamente igual al de esta cuenta (AppleSoul.c). La historia se llama "La antagonista", es mi primer historia en esa página y apenas tengo escritos dos capítulos. **

**En fin, sean felices, disfruten la vida y si en algún momento necesitan algo no duden en buscarme (: Tengan la certeza de que pueden confiar en mí.**

**-Apple.**


End file.
